Voyage scolaire à la façon Reborn
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Vous connaissez tous les voyage scolaire. Eh bien; cette année Tsuna ne va pas aimé celui-ci parce que son tuteur y a quelque chose à voir. Qu'est-ce que Reborn va faire? Mais surtout; comment Tsuna et ses amis vont s'en sortir? [Mukuro;Tsuna] VERSION CORRIGÉE
1. La circulaire

Le professeur Nezu s'amusait à observer les différentes expressions qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de ses élèves. Il remarqua que beaucoup étaient joyeux, surpris comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas mais ce qui le surprit particulièrement c'est l'expression de Dame-Tsuna qui lui avait une expression qui disait qu'il voulait croire que ce n'est qu'un simple cauchemar ou juste une illusion.

-Bien, il semblerait que vous ayez tous pris connaissance de ce document. Sachez que c'est un véritable honneur pour nous d'être invité pendant quatre jours en Italie au manoir du richissime Vongola. Dit Nezu

-C'est un cauchemar! Dit Tsunayoshi Sawada

Malheureusement pour lui, il l'avait dit un peu trop fort ce qui fit que tous le regardèrent. S'il attrapait Reborn il lui en toucherait deux mots sur ce maudit voyage. Nan; mais franchement qu'elle idée d'envoyer un vingt-trois collégiens dans le QG d'une famille mafieuse.

-Eh! Dame-Tsuna à peur d'être séparé de sa famille pendant quelques jours. Ricana Mochida

-N'importe quoi le Judaime n'a pas peur. Râla Gokudera en sortant sa dynamite

Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de pâlir d'inquiétude pour Mochida et Gokudera parce que s'ils détruisent quoique ce soit Hibari va les mordre à mort. Mais le problème c'est quand en tant que boss, lui aussi se fera mordre.

-Maa maa, Gokudera calmes-toi. Dit Yamamoto en retenant son ami.

-Il a raison Gokudera, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu. Dit Tsuna

A eux deux, ils réussirent à lui faire ranger ses dynamites. Alors que tous les quatre retournaient à leur place une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre.

-A qui appartient le téléphone qui sonne? Qu'il se dénonce! Dit Nezu en fixant la salle de son regard de vieux prédateur

La sonnerie se fit entendre une nouvelle fois ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à Nezu qui décida de confisquer tous les téléphones. Il observa tous les téléphones attendant que cela résonne mais au lieu de voir un seul téléphone sonnait, il en vit trois.

-A qui sont ces téléphones? Demanda-t-il

Les trois coupables avancèrent d'un pas vers le bureau du professeur. Les coupables n'étaient autres que Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato. Nezu sourit face à sa belle prise. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer sa punition que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur un homme vêtu d'un costard noir impeccable avec une chemise jaune en accord avec son Fedora. Cet homme dégager charisme, classe et puissance. "Reborn" reconnurent les trois coupables.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. Dit Reborn

-Euh...non...je veux dire... Bégaya Nezu ignorant totalement comment il devait se comporter avec cet homme

Reborn sourit face au professeur démunit. Il observa la scène est compris rapidement la situation. Il sourit de plus bel en sentant que Tsuna allait râler à cause de ce voyage. Peut-être ne le ferait-il pas devant la classe mais Reborn mettrait coûte que coûte tous son plan à exécution.

-Récupérer tous votre téléphone. Dit-il

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier et le récupérèrent bien vite. Avant que Nezu n'est pu dire quelque chose les trois coupables avaient repris leur téléphone. En effet, ils préféraient désobéir à Nezu plutôt qu'à Reborn (ils tiennent à la vie quand même, ils ne sont pas fous)

-Rendez-moi, vos portables! Dit Nezu en regardant les trois coupables

-Ils les gardent. Dit Reborn

-Mais enfin... Commença à s'emporter Nezu

Reborn lui donna un regard promettant d'atroces souffrances à celui qui oserait le contre dire. Nezu se ratatina sur lui alors que les élèves se tenaient un peu en arrière par sécurité.

-Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi et Tsunayoshi Sawada amenez moi vos circulaires.

Les trois acquiescèrent en partant chercher les fameuses circulaires sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs camarades. Tsuna se demandait vraiment où Reborn voulait en venir. Ils rapportèrent leurs circulaires à Reborn qui sortit un stylo vert de sa veste. Léon, reconnut Tsuna. Il griffonna quelque chose sur la feuille comme s'il voulait faire disparaître quelque chose. Quand il leur rendit la feuille qu'elle ne fut leur surprise de ne plus voir le prix.

-Mais...le prix?! Dit Tsuna

-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent avec le prix? Demanda un élève

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit un autre

-Il n'y a plus rien. Constatèrent Gokudera et Yamamoto

-Vous devez juste remplir et signé la circulaire. Dit Reborn en ouvrant la porte sous le "quoi?!" de surprise des élèves

-Mais enfin; pourquoi?! Demanda Tsuna

-Réfléchis tu connais la réponse. Dit Reborn en sortant

Après ce passage l'heure de cours se termina dans le plus grand calme alors que les élèves fusillaient du regard Tsuna et ses amis. Après leur journée de cours, tous se réunirent dans la chambre de Tsuna.

-Reborn qui a eu cette idée? Demanda Tsuna

-Moi même; Dame-Tsuna.

-Dans quel but? Demanda Yamamoto qui comme le petit châtain ne comprenait pas du tout l'intérêt de ce voyage

-Montrer à tous ces idiots votre grandeur Judaime. Dit Gokudera les yeux brillants d'impatiences et d'admiration

Face à ce comportement Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de regarder son tuteur avec un regard disant: "pitié dis-moi qu'il se trompe". Mais Reborn ne fit aucun geste répondant à sa requête. Tsuna baissa la tête face à la nouvelle ce doutant déjà que tous ces gardiens seront là. Il pouvait sentir les conflits entre Mukuro et Hibari à des kilomètres mais aussi que son cher tuteur spartiate ferait tous pour le mettre en valeur. "Je ne ferais rien qui montrera ce que je suis réellement" Pensa-t-il d'un air déterminé. Mais malheureusement Reborn lut facilement sa pensée et décida donc de s'aider de Gokudera si besoin...après tous il ne refuserait pour rien au monde de mettre Tsuna en valeur.

-Bien aucun de vous ne devra payer puisque vous êtes des gardiens. Dit Reborn

-C'est vraiment EXTRÊME comme voyage. Dit Ryohei

-Je vais te mordre à mort. Dit Hibari en sortant ses tonfas

Mukuro sortit son trident pour attaquer sa chère Alouette sous prétexte qu'il aidait simplement la tête de gazon. Gokudera ne le supporta pas et sortit donc ses dynamites. Tsuna crut voir sa chambre se retrouvé détruite mais heureusement Yamamoto intervenir pour les retenir ainsi que sa mère qui apaisa de tout de suite le petit groupe. "Ce voyage promet d'être long" Pensa Tsuna en regardant ses amis


	2. Départ

Ils avaient rendu les circulaires le matin même. Tsuna se prit davantage de mauvais tours sûrement à cause de Reborn qui avait fait en sorte que lui et ses amis ne payent rien. Durant les quelques jours avant le départ Tsuna se fatigua à courir de gauche à droite pour empêcher Gokudera d'exploser ses camarades mais aussi pour éviter les mauvais tours de ses camarades.

Très tôt le matin du départ, Tsuna jouait l'arbitre du duel entre Hibari et Mukuro. Le prétexte de ce combat est simplement une mesure de sécurité pour ne pas qu'ils se battent durant le vol, avait dit Reborn. Franchement celui-là...il n'avait vraiment pas pu le mettre au courant de ce voyage plutôt qu'en même temps que ces camarades. Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre bientôt 6:45.

-Hibari, Mukuro! On doit y aller.

-Hn (traduction: pourquoi) ?! Dit Hibari

-Il est bientôt 6:45 et on doit-être pour 55 à l'aéroport. Dit Tsuna

-Kufufu...Franchement qui a décidé cet horaire? Demanda Mukuro

"Reborn" pensa Tsuna mais il n'est pas besoin de le dire car ils comprirent facilement. Les deux carnivores rangèrent leurs armes et partirent avec leur petit boss. Heureusement pour eux, le chemin se fit sans dispute.

Tous les élèves étaient en train d'être compté pour voir les absents. Nezu et Reborn en comptèrent trois absents; autrement dit Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hibari Kyoya et Mukuro Rokudo.

-Ils nous en manquent donc trois. Et dire que l'avion nous attend. Constata Nezu

Reborn jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et lu 6:50. "Tu n'as plus que cinq minutes, Tsuna" pensa-t-il.

-Franchement, Dame-Tsuna ne sera qu'un poids durant le voyage. Dit Mochida sous le regard approbateur de ses camarades

Une voiture belle voiture noir arriva devant eux. Elle s'arrêta alors que les élèves se demandaient quel genre de personne sortirait de cette belle voiture. Un homme descendit et ouvrit respectueusement la portière arrière. Une voix douce mais légèrement autoritaire se fit entendre.

-Cela suffit, vous avez déjà eu votre duel. Vous en ferez un en arrivant. Dit la voix

Hibari sortit de la voiture suivit de près par Mukuro et Tsuna. Le petit châtain jeta un regard à sa montre 6:55 pile. "On est pile à l'heure" pensa Tsuna avec soulagement.

-Bien allons-y. Dit Reborn en partant.

Ils passèrent tous sans aucun problème. Ils marchaient vers l'avion quand d'un coup Nezu dit:

-Excusez-moi mais je me demandai pourquoi y a-t-il si peu de monde à l'aéroport?

-Tch! C'est un vol privé. Dit Gokudera

-Hayato, je... Commença à râler Nezu

-Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue sur ce vol. Dit une hôtesse.

Les élèves montèrent dans l'avion et ce placèrent aux places possédant leur nom. Tsuna et ses amis se retrouvèrent tous côte à côte avec Reborn non loin mais en même temps proche de Nezu. Tsuna et ses gardiens avaient reconnus l'avion comme étant l'avion privé du Decimo. L'avion décolla rapidement ne permettant pas à qui que ce soit de dire quelque chose concernant son siège. Au bout d'un moment; une fille aux cheveux bruns qui passaient son temps à se pavané à l'école dit:

-Pourquoi Dame-Tsuna a-t-il la meilleure place?

-Ouais, elle a raison depuis le début le professeur Reborn le valorise. Constata un autre

Gokudera serra ses poings se retenant ainsi d'envoyer de son poing dans la figure de ces deux idiots. Mais il se dit que Reborn devait avoir un plan alors se retient de son mieux encourager par Yamamoto. Chrome sourit légèrement Reborn lui avait demandé de faire apparaître les noms sur les fauteuils avec une illusion.

-J'ai mes raisons. Dit Reborn

"Bon ben...c'est clair là je ne peux pas échapper au plan de Reborn. En fait, j'ai jamais réussi à ne pas me faire embarqué dans ses trucs de fou" Pensa Tsuna

-Messieurs, Dames; cette avion possède une salle de repos se composant d'un salon, d'une bibliothèque et d'un home cinéma. Cependant la partie privée de celui-ci vous est interdite. Dit l'hôtesse de l'air tout en indiquant un escalier au fond.

Les élèves se précipitèrent vers l'escalier, et, du haut de celui-ci on entendait: "waouh! C'est magnifique!" ou encore "le propriétaire doit-être milliardaire!". Ils étaient maintenant tous dans la salle. Gokudera s'était mis sur un ordinateur vérifiant les dernières infos pour leur arrivée. Yamamoto alla regarder un film avec Kyoko et Chrome. Ryohei se mit à faire des bras de fer avec Mochida qui ne faisait que fixer Tsuna. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme information pour être aux meilleurs emplacements? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverais bien. Et je te le prendrais ainsi Kyoko Sasagawa sera avec moi. Si je ne peux pas te le prendre ce n'est pas grave je le détruirais." pensait Mochida ignorant totalement que Reborn entendait tout. Nezu surveillait les élèves au home cinéma laissant ainsi tranquille le professeur Reborn qui rigolait comme pris d'un fou rire face aux pensées de Mochida. Hibari et Mukuro étaient partis discrètement dans leurs chambres.

-Reborn. Appela Tsuna assit d'un fauteuil à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dame-Tsuna?

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Je veux les protéger de ton monde.

-Mon monde?!

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ce monde est aussi le mien. Je ne sais pas le but de ce voyage mais...je ne les mettais pas en danger.

-Tsuna, l'Italie est ton pays. Tu seras toi là-bas.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Les rires et l'excitation croissante de ses camarades de classe ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée de ne pas les faires se retrouvé en danger à cause de la mafia. Reborn baissa son Fedora pour cacher son regard remplit de fierté face à ce comportement généreux car il pardonnait mais aussi pour son côté protecteur envers ceux qui l'ont blessé tant de fois.

-Si je comprends bien...je dois faire tomber le masque de Dame-Tsuna.

Reborn sourit sous Fedora comme tous les autres gardiens face au constat de leur ami et boss.


	3. Le repas

-Messieurs, Dames le repas est servi. Dit l'hôtesse

Les élèves la suivirent, et, arrivèrent devant une grande table. Il y avait de belles assiettes blanches, des couverts en argents, des verres en cristal. Les serviettes avaient la forme d'étoile de mer tandis que huit autres étaient en forme de coquillages.

Ils commencèrent tous à s'installer quand Mochida et Nezu voulurent se mettre en face de coquillages, Hibari sortit un tonfas et le plaça devant leur visage.

-Hibari...san?! Dirent-ils d'un ton peu rassuré

-Ces places sont réservées à ceux qui n'ont pas eu besoin de payer. Expliqua-t-il

Les élèves le regardaient surpris par le fait qu'il fasse une longue phrase mais aussi qu'il ne dise pas "herbivore". Nezu et Mochida se reculèrent ne voulant pas spécialement se faire mordre à mort et de devoir aller à l'hôpital en Italie. Ils tiennent à profiter de ce voyage. Tsuna et son groupe s'approchèrent sous le regard colérique et envieux de leurs camarades qui venaient de comprendre que ce serait comme cela durant tout le voyage.

-Kufufu...je suis impressionné, ma chère Alouette. Dit Mukuro

-De quoi, tête d'ananas? Dit Hibari

Tout le monde sentit l'air devenir électrique entre les deux carnivores. Les élèves reculèrent un peu, les hôtesses de l'air se tenaient prêtes à sortir leurs armes. Yamamoto voulut s'approcher pour calmer les deux combattants mais Reborn l'empêcha. Kyoko se tenait proche de son frère qui la tenait pour la rassurer. Chrome s'était éloignée tenant Lambo dans ses bras. Gokudera sera les poings pour se retenir d'intervenir, Reborn lui avait demandé d'intervenir que si c'est vraiment grave. "Reborn, encore un de tes coups foireux" pensa Tsuna

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont se battre? Demanda un élève

-J'espère que non. Dit un autre

-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils se battent. Dit Gokudera

-Kufufu...on a des spectateurs, ma chère Alouette. Dit Mukuro

-Ils te verront mordre la poussière, tête d'ananas. Rétorqua Hibari

Mukuro n'apprécia pas le surnom ce qui permit à Hibari d'obtenir un regard noir. Le chargé de discipline bougeait de façon presque imperceptible ses doigts sur ses tonfas traduisant son impatience grandissante. Mukuro sourit face à l'impatience de son adversaire et sortit son trident. Tsuna passa sa main dans ses cheveux comprenant que Reborn ne bougerait pas le petit doigt.

-Bon...Hibari, Mukuro rangez moi c'est armes. Dit Tsuna

Les deux combattants l'observèrent se demandant s'ils ont affaire à Tsunaze ou au Decimo. Les élèves observaient l'échange en silence ne comprenant pas le geste de Dame-Tsuna.

-Ne m'obligez à me répéter. Dit-il d'un ton un peu plus sûre lui

Hibari et Mukuro se regardèrent en se disant: "Decimo". Ils rangèrent donc leurs armes au grand soulagement de tous. Tout le monde passa à table dans le plus grand silence. Le repas se passa bien, enfin à part pour Tsuna. Tous les élèves murmuraient sur lui en donnant des regards interrogateurs et un peu craintif. Tsuna, à un moment donné, remercia intérieurement Mochida. Celui-ci avait dit que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, et, il réussit à persuader ses camarades alors que Gokudera crier l'inverse sous les extrêmes approbations de Ryohei et des rires de Yamamoto. Tsuna était en train de lire un livre dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart ne tenant pas particulièrement à se faire davantage remarquer. "Vivement qu'on arrive au manoir" pensa-t-il tout en espérant que d'ici là son cher tuteur ne lui joue pas un mauvais tour comme ce midi...mais il n'espérait pas trop sinon ce serait mal connaître Reborn.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu mais aussi qu'il a répondu à vos attentes.

Merci d'avoir lu. Et merci, pour vos super commentaires :)


	4. Cours d'italien

Réponse à Daemon13: saches que j'ai prévu de faire un couple concernant Tsuna. Je te laisserais découvrir mon choix qui j'espère te plaira.

 **Paroles en italien**

Merci pour les commentaires :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Approchez-vous; jeunes gens! Dit Nezu

Les deux professeurs se tenaient côte à côte dans le home cinéma. Les élèves approchèrent d'eux se demandant ce qu'ils leurs veulent. Tsuna n'avait pas bougé de sa place, totalement emporté dans son livre.

-Dame-Tsuna! Appela Nezu

Tsuna se contenta de tourner la page de son livre. "Il vaut mieux pour moi entrer de mon plein grès dans le plan de Reborn sinon...je vais encore me faire emporter dans des trucs venant de je ne sais où, pour je ne sais quelle raison." pensa-t-il. Alors que Nezu enragé en attendant le moment propice pour le remettre à sa place.

-Puisque Tsunaze veut rester à sa place. Tant pis pour lui. Dit Reborn

-L'avion atterris dans une heure aussi Monsieur Reborn a décidé de vous apprendre quelques mots italien qui vous seront utile. Dit Nezu

-Ces mots seront très simples. Bonjour, merci, au revoir ainsi que le nom de la famille où nous logerons. Dit Reborn

Gokudera s'empressa de rejoindre Tsuna en entendant ce que les professeurs leurs voulaient. Bien sûr les autres gardiens ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter connaissant parfaitement ces mots. Ils savaient tous parlé italien. Mochida distribua des feuilles avec les mots aux élèves.

-Les mots se disent Ciao (bonjour), Grazie (merci), Addio (au revoir) et enfin Vongola (palourde). Dit Reborn

Nezu et les élèves se mirent à répéter mais ne réussir pas très bien. Reborn redit plusieurs fois mais en vain ils massacraient toujours autant le dernier mot.

-Je vous le redis Vongola. Dit-il en instant bien sur le "v"

Le tueur se retenait tant bien que mal de les menacés de son cher révolver. Franchement, ces élèves sont-ils à ce point incapable de répéter un simple mot. Mochida jeta un regard à Tsuna et sa bande. Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer quand ils répétaient mal le mot.

-Maa maa, vous devez vraiment connaître ce nom. Dit Yamamoto

-Tu crois qu'on ne le sait pas. Dit Mochida sur un ton exaspéré

-Ce serait une insulte EXTRÊME envers cette famille. Dit Ryohei

-Tu as raison grand-frère, il pourrait le prendre très mal. Dit Kyoko

Les élèves le répétèrent une nouvelle fois mais le dire toujours aussi mal. Tsuna referma son livre, et, le posa sur la table devant lui. Il se leva, et, marcha doucement vers une sorte de petit bar où se trouvait déjà Gokudera.

-Tch! Ils font vraiment un massacre! Dit Gokudera en buvant un peu

-Oui, tu as raison. Cela me fait mal aux oreilles. Dit Tsuna en se servant un verre

-Dame-Tsuna! Si vous croyez savoir mieux que nous dites-le! Cria Nezu

-Ouais, il a raison Tsunaze. Dit Mochida

Tsuna se retourna comme un peu lasse de leurs propos. Il but une gorgée de Sprite.

-Sachez qu'en italien le "v" se dit "b" donc on dit Bongola et non pas Vongola (il a prononcé v). Dit-il

Le silence s'installa, Mochida était rouge de rage et de honte. Il venait de se faire humilier devant tout le monde par le dernier de classe. En plus, celui-ci le prends pour un idiot. "Tu me le payeras Tsunayoshi Sawada!" pensa Mochida rageur.

-Tch! Vous avez bien fait Judaime. Dit Gokudera avec un grand sourire à celui-ci

-Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

Tsuna observa les élèves se demandant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient dire pour se défendre ou le critiqué. Yamamoto s'amusait à faire réviser à Kyoko son italien. Chrome s'était assoupie dans un fauteuil.

- **Kufufu...te vengerais-tu d'eux, Tsunayoshi.** Dit Mukuro en s'écartant d'une bibliothèque

- **Non, Mukuro. Je ne fais qu'entrer dans le plan de Reborn.**

 **-Kufufu... Aurais-tu peur de son plan?**

 **-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.** Dit Tsuna

Les élèves le regardèrent surpris, "depuis quand Dame-Tsuna parle-t-il italien?" murmurèrent-ils. Reborn sourit sous son Fedora. Tsuna prit son verre, et, monta l'escalier pour rejoindre son fauteuil. Les autres l'observèrent en silence. Mukuro suivit Tsuna à l'étage après avoir mis une couverture sur Chrome.

XXX

Mukuro s'approcha doucement de Tsuna qui posa son verre sur le fauteuil de Yamamoto. Tsuna releva la tête pour plonger ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux vairons de Mukuro. L'illusionniste s'approcha du petit châtain. Il lui prit doucement le visage en coupe, et, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tsuna. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à devenir légèrement rouge. Tsuna se recula un peu brisant ainsi le baiser.

- **Kufufu...Ne t'inquiètes pas, les autres ne sauront rien.** Dit Mukuro d'une voix douce

 **-Je sais...mais les autres...** Commença Tsuna

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mukuro posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tsuna ferma doucement les yeux, et, ils commencèrent à approfondir le baiser.

- **Détends-toi. Reste juste un peu attentif à ton intuition.** Murmura Mukuro

 **-On dit Hyper-Intuition.**

Mukuro passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, et, l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné voire légèrement fougueux. Tsuna se laissa faire se disant qu'il avait raison. Ils n'ont cas se détendre en sachant très bien que Reborn leurs jouera plus d'un tour. Et puis son intuition le préviendra en cas de problème.


	5. Atterissage

Tsuna se détacha du baiser. Il avait les joues légèrement rougis. Mukuro s'était assis sur ses genoux le dévorant du regard.

-Anna arrive vers nous. Dit Tsuna pour répondre aux regards interrogateurs de son amant.

Mukuro se décala un peu pour voir l'hôtesse approchait avec un air un peu gêné.

-Nous allons bientôt atterrir. Je m'en allais prévenir les autres. Dit-elle

-Kufufu...merci de nous avoir prévenu.

Tsuna attrapa son verre, Mukuro lui prit des mains et le donna à Anna. Il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Tsuna lui donna un regard disant: "j'aurais pu aller le remettre en bas". Alors qu'Anna descendit l'escalier, et, dit l'information assez fort pour que les deux amants l'entendent.

- **Je t'aime, Tsunayoshi**. Dit Mukuro à son oreille avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa place.

Les élèves arrivèrent à la suite d'Anna, et, s'asseyaient en bavardant. Gokudera s'assura que Mukuro n'avait pas embêté son cher Judaime. L'atterrissage se fit sans aucun problème alors que les élèves n'arrêtaient pas de parler tellement ils étaient excités comme des puces ne tenant plus en place.

-Nous espérons que vous avez passés un agréable voyage en notre compagnie. Et nous espérons que vous passerez un excellent séjour. Bonne continuation. Dirent les hôtesses avant de laisser descendre les passagers

Nezu et les élèves descendirent en premier suivit par Reborn. Tsuna remercia les hôtesses et le pilote puis descendit en compagnie de ses gardiens. Dehors trois limousines noires les attendaient.

-Dépêchez-vous! On a déjà fait les groupes! Cria Nezu

Reborn monta dans la deuxième limousine avec Mochida tant dis que Nezu monta dans la première. Tsuna et ses amis montèrent dans la dernière.

- **Bonjour.** Dirent-ils en montant

Le chauffeur leur fit un grand sourire heureux de les revoir. Il rassura Tsuna comme quoi tout à bien était mis en place pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème sur le chemin jusqu'au manoir.

-J'ai vraiment hâte d'être au manoir. Dit Chrome

-Moi aussi, on pourra se baigné dans la piscine. Dit Kyoko

-Cela nous fera un bien EXTRÊME. Dit Ryohei

-Tch! Cris pas tête de gazon! Cria Gokudera

-Maa maa, calmes toi. Dit Yamamoto

Mukuro assît à côté de Tsuna le regarda. Il souriait à ses amis écoutant leurs conversations. Mukuro glissa sa main dans celle de son amant. Celui-ci le regarda en lui souriant avec son regard pétillant de joie.

"On devrait leurs dire maintenant." Dit Mukuro dans la tête de Tsuna.

"Il faudra donc le dire plus tard à Reborn et à grand-père." Répondit Tsuna

"Tu devrais plutôt dire Nono"

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation quand l'Hyper-Intuition de Tsuna se déclencha. Hibari s'apprêtait à sortir ses tonfas et Gokudera sa dynamite.

-Les gars! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire! Dit Tsuna

Tous s'arrêtèrent, et, rangèrent leurs armes au grand soulagement du chauffeur et de Tsuna. Mukuro serra un peu plus sa main pour lui donner du courage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Judaime?

-Voilà, je suis en couple avec Mukuro. Dit-il

Le silence s'installa ce qui ne rassura pas trop Tsuna. Ok, il savait que ses amis auraient un peu de mal avec la nouvelle surtout Gokudera. Franchement personne ne le voyait finir dans les bras d'un psychopathe qui revient de l'enfer, et, qui a voulu le tuer et posséder son corps pour détruire la mafia en ayant envoyé tous ses amis à l'hôpital pour cette même raison.

-Maa maa, félicitations à vous deux. Dit Yamamoto

-Merci, Yamamoto. Dit Tsuna

Les filles leur firent un câlin pour leur monter leurs approbations. Hibari sourit légèrement de manière presque imperceptible mais suffisante pour que les deux concernés le voient.

-Je suis content à l'EXTREME pour vous. Dit Ryohei

Tsuna regardait Gokudera la tête baissée. Lambo dormant à côté dans un monde que Mukuro avait créé pour ne pas qu'il sache, Tsuna le trouvant trop jeune pour ce genre de chose.

-Si tu lui fais du mal, tête d'ananas...JE T'EXPLOSE! Cria Gokudera

-Kufufu...je retiens tête de poulpe. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le blesser. Dit Mukuro

-Merci, Gokudera...de le prendre aussi bien que ça...je sais que ce ne sera pas facile au début pour toi...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Judaime.

Tsuna voulu lui faire la remarque qu'il soit normal qu'il s'inquiète mais Mukuro ne résista pas aux lèvres de son amant. Tsuna répondit bien vite au baiser qu'ils approfondirent un peu. Ils se séparent pour ne pas mettre leurs amis dans l'embarras. Le reste de la route se fit entre rire et dispute. Au bout d'un moment, Tsuna regarda dehors et vit les grilles du manoir s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer.

-Nous sommes arrivés à la maison. Dit-il à ses amis


	6. Le manoir

Les limousines avaient quittées la ville et les zones de villa depuis longtemps. Reborn écoutait en silence les divagations des élèves, s'amusant de leurs propos.

-Il doit être vraiment riche. Dit une fille

-Tu n'as pas vue l'avion? Dit un garçon les yeux brillants de plus en plus d'excitation

-Mochida ?! Appela un garçon

Mochida sortit de ses pensées et regarda son ami. Reborn observait toujours sentant que celui-ci aller les questionner.

-Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre le comportement de Dame-Tsuna? Moi oui. En plus, il est monté dans une voiture sans professeur. Dit Mochida

Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils réfléchissaient aux propos du chef de Kendo.

-Tu as raison...mais eux ils ont Hibari-san. Dit une fille

-Vous devrez être très respectueux envers notre Bienfaiteur. Dit Reborn changeant ainsi le sujet de conversation signifiant par la même occasion aux élèves leur arrivée

Les voitures passèrent les gardes sans problème. Elles montèrent une allée parfaitement éclairé. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le manoir. Les chauffeurs ouvrirent les portières aux élèves qui sortirent après avoir remis un peu de maquillage, jeter un coup d'œil dans un miroir. Ils eurent le souffle coupé face à l'impressionnant manoir.

-Waouh! On dirait un château! Dirent les élèves

-On va vivre là pendant quatre jours.

-J'espère que Dame-Tsuna ne sera pas trop maladroit. Dit un élève

\- Ouais, ce ne serait vraiment pas cool s'il nous faisait honte... Dit une fille

-En plus c'est une tâche. Dit Mochida

Tsuna et ses amis se tenaient d'une manière très protocolaire mais avec néanmoins un regard remplit de joie et de sympathie. Tsuna se tenait en avant avec Gokudera à sa droite et Yamamoto à sa gauche. Ryohei se tenait à côté de Yamamoto puis légèrement en arrière se trouve Hibari. Lambo se tenait en parallèle de Ryohei puis se trouve Mukuro et Chrome. Kyoko se tient légèrement à côté de ses amis mais la hauteur de son frère.

A la porte, huit hommes en costard cravate beiges se tiennent les observant.

-Bienvenu élèves de Namimori! Je suis Timotéo di Vongola! Dit l'homme du centre les observant de ses petits yeux.

Timotéo trouva rapidement son héritier avec ses cheveux châtains en bataille. "Il est dans le plan de Reborn" pensa Tsuna en voyant le regard joueur de son grand-père. Mukuro entendit sa pensée comme Reborn. Le tueur sourit malicieusement en pensant: "Eh oui, Tsuna tu n'échapperas pas à mon plan si facilement."

-Mon cher, Tsunayoshi. Je suis heureux de te voir. Dit Timotéo en le regardant alors que les élèves se demandaient comment il le connait.

-Bonjour, Nono. Le plaisir est partagé.

-Dame-Tsuna soyez plus respectueux. Réprimanda Nezu

-Kufufu...plus vous saluerez en faisant dans la dentelle plus votre hôte se sentira insulté. Dit Mukuro

-L'Omnivore a donc parfaitement bien saluer. Dit Hibari

Les élèves donnèrent un regard surpris à Hibari. "Depuis quand il l'appelle omnivore?" se demandèrent les élèves.

-Tsunayoshi, je sens que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Mais nous attendrons un peu pour cela. Dit Timotéo

"Ma relation avec Mukuro" pensa-Tsuna.

-Excusez-moi mais comment connaissez-vous Dame-Tsu...je veux dire Sawada? Demanda Nezu qui reçut un regard noir des huit hommes à l'entrée du manoir

-C'est très simple Tsunayoshi est mon... Commença Timotéo.

Tsuna perdu dans ses pensées se demandant comment son grand-père accepterait sa relation, n'entendit pas les paroles de Timotéo encourager par Reborn. Il quitta ses pensées quand il sentit les regards surpris de ses camarades. Il les regarda à son tour pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

"Le Nono a dit que tu es son petit-fils" lui dit Mukuro dans sa tête.

-Grand-père?! Dit Tsuna en regardant le vieil homme au regard amusé par la scène.

Tsuna voulut râler un peu plus mais aussi comprendre ce qui motive à ce point son grand-père. Mais Timotéo n'était pas de cette avis aussi tendit-il sa main avec sa bague ornée du blason de la famille. Tsuna ne bougea pas sachant très bien ce qu'il devait faire mais face à ses camarades il se voyait mal faire cela. Mais s'il ne le fait pas ce sera une insulte. "Au point où j'en suis" pensa-t-il en se dirigeant en silence vers Timotéo. Il monta les quelques marches, posa un genou à terre prit la main du Nono qu'il baisa ainsi que la bague. Timotéo lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et il se releva.

-Je sais que tu voulais le cacher mais j'en ai décidé autrement. Sur ce entrons, que je vous fasse visité. Je vous présenterai mes amis que l'on appelle aussi gardiens. Dit Timotéo

Ils entrèrent tous en silence ne sachant que trop pensée des propos de leur bienfaiteur. Ils marchèrent dans différents couloirs tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Les élèves qui avaient déjà eu le souffle coupé devants le manoir, le furent davantage à l'intérieur. Ils n'avaient pas assez de leurs yeux pour voir toute la beauté de chaque chose.

-Bien voici, vos chambres. L'aile tout entière est à votre disposition. Dit Timotéo

-Bien, merci beaucoup. Dit Nezu

-Nous avons fait au préalable un placement. Nous avons mis les garçons dans les chambres de droite et les filles de l'autre côté.

Coyote tendit une feuille à Nezu qui s'en saisit. Leurs hôtes leur fit signe qu'ils prenaient congés les laissant s'installer.

XXXX

Un peu plus loin, la dixième génération s'installait retrouvant leurs repères. Ils considéraient presque tous l'Italie comme leurs pays. Ils possèdent tous la double nationalité depuis un an (Reborn avait insisté).

Tsuna était dehors dans le jardin au pied d'un immense chêne.

-Je sais que tu es là Reborn. Dit-il

Le nommés se décala de l'ombre du tronc d'arbre. Il observa le petit châtain assit jouant avec les brins d'herbe entre ses doigts.

-Tu as fini par accepter mon plan. Dit Reborn

-Non. Je ne l'accepte pas mais essaye d'éviter la casse et de protéger mes camarades.

-Tu cherches toujours à les protéger alors qu'ils t'ont fait du mal? Dit Reborn

-Là, n'est pas la question. On a tous le droit à une seconde chance. Dit Tsuna en se levant et lui faisant face

-Comme pour Mukuro?

Tsuna rougis légèrement à l'entente du nom de son amant. Reborn le remarqua bien vite ce qui l'amusa un peu.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Dit Tsuna en détournant le regard.

-Tiens donc?! Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

Tsuna ne répondit pas. Le moment qu'il craignait ainsi que celui avec son grand-père se jouant juste. Il aurait tant voulu que Mukuro soit là pour l'aider avec son ton moqueur. Reborn l'observait muré dans son silence comme en quête de savoir comment lui dire.

-Tsuna! Dit-il d'un ton légèrement autoritaire mais suffisamment pour faire sortir le petit châtain de ses pensées. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différents entre lui et tes camarades? Demanda Reborn d'un ton insistant faisant comprendre qu'il veut une réponse sinon il tire.

Tsuna le regarda avec un regard encore un peu hésitant avant de prendre une grande respiration.

-Mukuro est mon petit-copain. Lâcha-t-il finalement


	7. Le Nono et les élèves

Mukuro se réveilla quand il sentit la flamme de Tsuna plus légère comme s'il s'était libérer d'un poids sur le cœur. Il se mit à chercher dans la tête de son amant le pourquoi du comment. Quand il trouva lui non plus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme son cher Tsunayoshi. "Kufufu...il ne reste plus cas le dire au Nono" pensa-t-il.

-Tu m'as l'air bien pensif. Dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien

Mukuro regarda sa chambre, et, vit au bout de son lit Tsuna assit l'observant de ses grands yeux noisettes plein de gentillesse.

-Kufufu...je ne pensais à rien de particulier. Dit Mukuro en s'approchant de lui.

Tsuna attrapa sa main dont il se saisit avec force mais douceur. Mukuro l'embrassa, et, l'enferma dans ses bras dans une douce étreinte. Tsuna ferma les yeux se laissant emporter par le parfum poivré de son amant. Mukuro lui faisait comprendre qu'il savait pour sa conversation avec Reborn mais surtout qu'il serait là pour celle avec le Nono. Ils se détachèrent quand on frappa à la porte.

-Judaime, nous vous attendons pour aller manger. Dit Gokudera de l'autre côté de la porte

XXX

Ils étaient maintenant à l'escalier, observant tous leurs camarades excités comme des puces. Au moins leurs excitations les empêchent de s'occuper du fait que Tsuna est le petit-fils de l'homme le plus riche et le plus influent d'Europe autant par son entreprise familiale florissante que par le monde de la mafia.

-Vous pouvez entrés! Dit un serviteur en ouvrant les portes de la salle

Les élèves furent émerveillés par la beauté de la salle. Tout y resplendissaient tant par sa richesse que par sa beauté. Ils n'avaient décidément pas assez de leurs yeux pour voir toutes les beautés et richesses du manoir. A chaque fois qu'ils croyaient trouver la plus belle, la plus riche pièce ils trouvaient toujours mieux.

-Wouah! On dirait le château de Versailles en miniature! S'exclamèrent certains d'entre eux.

-Prenez dont place. Dit Timotéo en arrivant tout en indiquant la table.

Tout le monde obtempéra en silence ayant trop peur de faire un geste qui pourrait être mal vu ou mal interpréter.

-Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes amis. Voici Coyote, Ganache, Visconti, Croquant, Brown et Brabanters. Dit Timotéo en les indiquant chacun leurs tours

Ils étaient tous placés comme dans l'avion sauf que cette fois-ci en face Tsuna et ses amis, il y a Timotéo et ses gardiens.

-C'est un véritable plaisir pour nous d'être accueilli chez vous. Dit Nezu

-Et moi dont, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Mr. Nezu. Dit Timotéo

-Dès que Reborn nous a dit qu'il organiserait un voyage en Italie...Commença Brabanters

-Timotéo n'a pas pu s'empêcher de proposer de vous héberger. Termina Coyote

Les élèves les regardèrent surpris. L'entrée fut servi ; des moules aux poivres. Les élèves observèrent leurs hôtes et Tsuna qui ne touchaient pas à leurs assiettes. Une fille questionna Kyoko pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Le Nono est celui qui donne le signal pour commencer à manger. Il attend quelque chose sûrement posera-t-il une question à Tsunayoshi. Murmura Kyoko en réponse

Tsuna regardait Timotéo essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander. "Non ce n'est pas moi qu'il questionnera" finit-il par deviner.

-Dites-moi Mr. Nezu que pensez-vous de Tsunayoshi en tant que votre élève, bien sûr? Dit Timotéo en regardant le professeur qui le regarda quelque peu pris au dépourvu.

Bien sûr Nezu pouvait dire la vérité ou bien le glorifier ou encore le faire passer pour un élève moyen. Il sentit le regard de toute la bande de Tsunayoshi mais aussi celui de leur hôte. Nezu ignorait que Chrome, Mukuro et Croquant entendaient toutes ses pensées.

-Tsunayoshi est un élève discret ayant des difficultés. Dit Nezu

-Je vois. Murmura Timotéo sachant très bien qu'il mentait

-Comment ça se passe à l'école? Demanda Ganache en regardant la dixième génération

-Tch! Pas de commentaires. Dit Gokudera

-Maa maa, cela pourrait aller mieux. Dit Yamamoto en pensant à sa moyenne

-Bien à l'EXTRÊME! Dit Ryohei sous un hochement de tête de sa sœur

-Hn (traduction: Très bien)! Dit Hibari

-Kufufu...tout va bien. Dit Mukuro en même temps que Chrome (enfin elle n'a pas dit le "Kufufu")

-Et toi, Tsuna? Demanda Brown alors que l'interpeller s'occupait de Lambo

Tsuna releva la tête donnant un regard interrogateur à Brown; demandant s'il est obligé de répondre à la question. Croquant fit "oui" de la tête ayant compris son regard, ce qui surpris tous les élèves qui les trouvaient de plus en plus étranges.

-Comme d'habitude... Répondit-il simplement alors que son grand-père donnait un regard noir à toute l'assemblée.

Ils mangèrent donc leurs entrées ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Les discussions entre les différents groupes allaient de bon train. Le plat fut apporté des pâtes bolognaise; il fut amusant de voir les élèves se débattent avec celles-ci tout en étant gauche avec leurs couverts. Alors qu'ils terminés de manger leur plat, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent.

-Tsuna-nii! Dit une voix d'enfant

Tsuna se retourna pour voir Fûta avec son grand sourire. Il se leva et s'accroupit attrapant ainsi Fûta dans ses bras. Ils se firent un câlin tout en se disant qu'ils étaient heureux de se voir.

-Est-ce que tu as mangé? Demanda Tsuna en l'écartant un peu

-Non, je viens d'arriver.

Tsuna se releva, observa la pièce, et, trouva un fauteuil contre un mur avec des coussins. Il en prit un. Il tira sa chaise en arrière, posa le coussin dessus puis il éloigna l'assiette, le verre et les couverts.

-Aller, assieds-toi. Lui dit Tsuna

Fûta fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Tsuna lui ébouriffa les cheveux, salua respectueusement son grand-père et sortit tout en disant qu'il allait aux cuisines chercher de quoi pour Fûta.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé à un serviteur? Questionna un garçon proche de Mochida

-Tsuna est bien trop gentil pour cela. Dit Coyote

-Il ne supporte pas de donner du travail aux autres. Dit Ganache

-Ah bon?! Dit le garçon

-Il est si maladroit qu'il ne ramènera que des morceaux. Dit Mochida ne supportant pas la richesse du grand-père de Tsuna mais surtout que celui-ci attire tous les regards.

Tous les élèves même Nezu le regardèrent avec des yeux plus que surpris; c'est vrai quoi comment ose-t-il dire un truc pareil. Tous les proches de Tsuna, lui donnèrent un regard noir; on n'insulte pas le dixième chef de la famille Vongola de la sorte.

-Sérieusement?! Dame-Tsuna est faible, maladroit et nul en tout. Bizarrement, il devient plus confiant en Italie; lui qui est si pleurnichard et peureux. Poursuivit Mochida d'un ton sûr de lui ne s'occupant pas des regards des autres.

Malheureusement pour lui, il venait d'anéantir toutes ses chances de survies. Il venait juste de se mettre à dos la famille la plus puissante et la plus folle de toute la mafia, et cela même Nezu l'avait au moins senti. Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Tsuna était de retour et qu'il avait tout entendu.

-Je te remercie Mochida grâce à toi toute ma famille sait que je joue très bien le rôle du nul!...Bon appétit, Fûta. Dut Tsuna en s'approchant de Fûta et en lui posant l'assiette.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Demanda Nezu ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qu'il venait de dire, car s'il le comprenait bien cela signifié...qu'il est en réalité dans les premiers de classe facilement.

-Juste que je suis moi-même qu'en Italie. Répondit Tsuna en sortant un peu la capacité de persuasion de boss empêchant ainsi la situation de dégénérer et d'avoir le cadavre de ce crétin de Mochida à terre avec des coups de balles, de trident, de tonfas, dynamite et bien d'autres que possède sa famille. "En plus, cela prendrait un temps fou à nettoyer le carrelage...je pense comme Mukuro et Reborn...raah" pensa-t-il sous le regard amusé de son tuteur et de son amant.


	8. Le Nono et les deux amants

Mochida qui n'y croyait toujours pas voulu crier, l'insulter une nouvelle fois. Il voulait juste le remettre à sa place de Tsunaze et non le laissé devenir Tsuna-badasse.

-Je ne te crois pas. On ne peut pas changer du tout au tout comme ça. Dit Mochida

Tsuna ne fit pas un seul effort pour maintenir toutes les armes de ranger étant fatigué du comportement de Mochida. Voyant qu'il n'a pas l'intention de riposter, tous sortirent leurs armes et les pointèrent vers le crétin.

Mochida ne tarda pas à pâlir face aux nombreuses armes. Il chercha du regard l'aide de ses professeurs mais en vain, Nezu avait trop peur et Reborn le menaçait d'un révolver. Dans cette ambiance de tension, Timotéo gardait un regard joueur malgré sa colère.

-Rangez vos armes. Il serait bien inutile de tuer quelqu'un qui ignore ce qu'il fait. Dit Tsuna

-Mais Judaime/Tsuna/Sawada/Tsuna-nii/Tsunayoshi/Omnivore, il t'a insulté! Dit toute la dixième génération d'une même voix.

-Je sais.

-Kufufu...raison de plus de lui faire payer! Dit Mukuro d'un ton plein d'envier de vengeance et de protection

-Je l'ai sauvé de cette situation tout à l'heure mais maintenant je l'aiderai juste à rester en un seul morceau. Dit Tsuna

-Kensuke Mochida, au prochain pas de travers vous serez renvoyé de mon manoir. Dit Timotéo ne voulant pas le tuer

Tsuna le garda surpris par cette mesure. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où irait Mochida. "Oh et puis zut ! Au moins il sera vivant." pensa Tsuna

Après cela les armes furent ranger aussi vite qu'elles avaient été sorties. Mochida se tient à carreaux ne voulant pas se faire transpercer par des balles ou autres armes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis mais surtout d'avoir fait augmenter la côte de popularité de Tsunayoshi. Le dessert fut apporté, un panna cotta. Brabanters, Yamamoto et les filles s'appliquèrent à détendre l'atmosphère un maximum. La fin du repas se fit donc dans une atmosphère légèrement tendue avec quelques conversations ici et là de la table.

XXX

Tous les invités étaient partis se couchaient après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée à leurs hôtes. Timotéo était maintenant dans son bureau rangeant deux ou trois trucs. Tous ses gardiens étaient soit parti se coucher soit prendre leur tour de garde. Il entendit deux petits coups à la porte.

-Entrez. Dit Timotéo en relevant la tête de son travail

La porte s'ouvrit dans un geste quelque peu hésitant au début puis totalement confiant. Il vit Tsuna entrait suivis de près par Mukuro. Ils s'approchèrent un peu puis le saluèrent respectueusement.

-Asseyez-vous. Dit Timotéo en indiquant les fauteuils du petit salon devant son bureau alors qu'il les rejoignait.

-Que me vaut votre visite si tardive? Questionna Timotéo d'une voix douce mettant fin au protocole

-C'est pour te parler de ce que tu as dit que je voulais te dire. Dit Tsuna

-Je t'écoute. Dit Timotéo d'une voix sûre mais pas très rassuré en voyant que Mukuro se tient à carreaux.

-Voilà...je... Dit Tsuna d'une voix peu assurée

-Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Dit Mukuro

-Mais c'est merveilleux Tsunayoshi! Dit Timotéo avec un grand sourire

-Oui...enfin pas trop pour la famille. Marmonna le concerné

Le silence s'installa alors que Timotéo réalisait le sens des propos de son petit-fils. "Au vus du ton de Tsuna ce n'est pas une fille stérile mais...un garçon...mon petit-fils est gay!" pensa Timotéo. Il ne put retenir un soupir.

-Tu aimes les garçons, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

Mukuro ne bougeait pas mais détendait Tsuna en lui faisant des illusions de paysages qui le détend dans sa tête. Tsuna répondit par un simple hochement de tête positif, et, en murmurant un désolé qui raisonna dans le silence du bureau.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Il y a bien des choses qu'on ne choisit pas. Tant que tu es heureux, c'est pour moi le plus important. Pour la famille...on trouvera une solution, la science fait tellement de progrès de nos jours. Et Verde est toujours prêt à relever un défi. Dit Timotéo le rassurant ainsi

-Kufufu...Tsuna avait peur que cela soit un problème. Dit Mukuro

-Le seul problème que je connaisse c'est d'être heureux ou non. Dit Timotéo

Tsuna fit un grand sourire à son grand-père, témoignant toute sa joie et son soulagement. Timotéo lui donna un doux regard.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te présente mon petit-amis. Dit Tsuna avec une grande joie sur le visage

-Mais bien sûr...bien que je pense que tu l'as emmené avec toi. Dit Timotéo en indiquant Mukuro

-Kufufu...en effet, je suis le petit-copain de Tsuna.

-C'est un bon choix Tsuna, l'un des plus puissants illusionnistes de notre temps.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de cette nouvelle, et, des réactions des quelques personnes qui le savent. Puis ils se séparèrent pour se coucher. Mukuro accompagna Tsuna jusqu'à sa chambre où ils se dirent bonne nuit après un ou deux baisers. "Demain visite d'un musée d'art tout sauf moderne puis visite d'un cirque romain...cela va être une dure journée...je devrais sûrement faire tomber davantage le masque...enfin vue comment c'est partie avant le quatrième jour, il sera complètement tomber...foutu Reborn" pensa Tsuna avant de s'endormir alors que d'autres de ses amis pensaient la même chose mais en plus heureux (sauf Hibari Kyoya trop fier pour reconnaître devant cette bande d'herbivores que l'omnivore est plus fort que lui.)


	9. Le musée, l'arrivée au cirque

Ils étaient maintenant dans un bus sur les routes allant jusqu'au musée. Le petit-déjeuner s'était déroulé sans aucune accroche si ce n'est les quelques disputent habituels entre les amis de Tsuna. Depuis ce matin, il avait remarqué que tous le regarder en murmurant des choses de bien sur lui. Les élèves ne cessaient de le regarder, ce qui ne plaisait pas mais alors là pas du tout à Mukuro; ni même à Tsuna qui déteste être le centre d'attention. "Je sens que toutes ces filles s'intéressent à moi pour la richesse du Nono." pensa Tsuna en observant le comportement de ses camarades de classes.

-Tsuna, on est arrivé. Dit la voix de Chrome

Ils étaient arrivés, et, tout le monde attendait dehors que les derniers descendent. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme pour se débarrasser d'un cauchemar ou d'une pensée noire. Chrome et Mukuro qui étaient encore dans le bus le remarquèrent bien vite. "Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'oublier, Tsuna?" pensa Mukuro ayant promis à son amant de ne pas trop fouiner dans ses pensées.

-Vas-y, Chrome. Je te rejoins. Dit Tsuna

Chrome sortit du bus rejoignant ainsi Kyoko et les autres. Mukuro s'approcha de lui, et, en faisant signe aux autres de commencer à avancer vers l'entrée du musée. Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de partir en trainant les pieds tout en jurant après celui-ci.

-Maa maa, Gokudera arrêtes de râler...c'est normal qu'il veuille lui parler. Dit Yamamoto

-Tch! Mouais...

Ils partirent pour de bon vers l'entrée avec tous les élèves. Les amis de Tsuna se mirent à veiller pour qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Mukuro s'assit à côté de lui tout en l'observant. Il était appuyé à la fenêtre, et, il tourna la tête vers lui quand il sentit Mukuro s'asseoir.

-Kufufu...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ton Hyper-Intuition? Demanda Mukuro

-Ce n'est pas mon intuition...en tout cas pas encore...

-Alors c'est le plan de Reborn?

Tsuna ne lui répondit pas, il sortit du bus en catastrophe avec le regard inquiet. Il arriva en un rien de temps devant ses amis. Yamamoto retenait tant bien que mal Ryohei qui essayait de boxer deux amis de Mochida qui avait osé faire un geste qu'il trouvait insultant envers sa sœur.

-Ryohei arrêtes, je t'en prie. Dit Kyoko

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Tsuna

-Tch! Ces deux idiots ont fait un geste insultant envers Kyoko. Dit Gokudera

Tsuna posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ryohei, et, l'apaisa en lui faisant un doux regard ainsi qu'en lui transmettant un peu de sa flamme.

-Dépêchez-vous, Herbivores! Dit Hibari à l'entrée

-On arrive! Dit Nezu

Ils entrèrent tous dans le musée. La visite se passa plutôt bien. Mochida se tenait à carreaux tout en observant Reborn et Hibari d'un œil un peu craintif. Tsuna resta toujours proche de ses amis tout en étant un peu à l'écart de ses camarades. "Tsuna...je veillerais à ce qu'avant la fin de la journée...le masque tombe un peu plus." pensa Reborn qui n'appréciait pas trop le comportement de Tsuna. Tous les élèves étaient dispersés bavardant de droite à gauche. La visite touchait à sa fin, et, Tsuna ne se sentait pas très bien à cause de son Hyper-Intuition qui commençait à lui faire mal. Gokudera et les autres avaient remarqués le changement chez Tsuna. Dans le bus pour la seconde visite Mukuro se mit à côté de Tsuna pour comprendre un peu mieux le problème mais aussi pour faire enrager toutes ces filles qui commencent à lorgner sur lui. La dixième génération se dispersa dans le bus pour pouvoir intervenir à n'importe quel endroit.

-La Varia... Dit Tsuna en faisant comprendre par son ton qu'il parlait de son Hyper-Intuition mais aussi de ceux qui sont dehors


	10. La Varia

Ils descendirent du bus avec une grande excitation imaginant déjà les jeux qu'ils pouvaient avait lieu dans le cirque. Les élèves contrairement à Tsuna et ses amis n'avaient pas remarqués la présence de la Varia. Nezu conduisit les élèves dans le cirque, et, commença à raconter son savoir sur ce cirque.

-Cela devait-être super cool les combats de gladiateurs. Dit un garçon

-Oui, tu as raison avec le sang sur le sable. Dit un autre

-Vous vous trompez. Il n'y avait pas forcément de mise à mort car les gladiateurs coûtaient très cher. Dit Nezu

-Cela devait-être sympa quand même. Dit Mochida

-Voi! C'était du vrai spectacle! Cria une voix d'homme que tous les Vongola reconnurent comme appartenant à Squalo

-Ils étaient si beaux avec leurs muscles. Dit un autre homme en arrivant

Ryohei se recula quand il reconnut Lussaria. Les élèves observaient les deux arrivants comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres. Reborn souriait doucement sous son Fedora en imaginant la tournure que pourraient prendre les événements.

-Tch! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, la poupée Barbie? Demanda Gokudera

-Voi! Je ne suis pas une poupée Barbie! Cria Squalo en agitant son bras avec son épée en direction de Gokudera

-Kufufu...Tu en es sûr?...Raiponce. Dit Mukuro d'un ton pas du tout innocent sous le regard ébahi des élèves

-Oh; mon petit Squalo les cheveux blonds te vont à ravir. Dit Lussaria en se dandinant

-Voi! Je vais te découper; sale tête d'ananas! Cria Squalo en l'attaquant

Mukuro fit apparaître son trident, et, arrêta l'épée de Squalo. Tsuna vit au regard de Squalo et de Mukuro qu'il ne serait pas facile de les séparer.

-Reculons un peu. Dit Kyoko aux élèves absorbés par l'échange

-Pourquoi?! Demandèrent certains

-Déchets! Donnez-moi un beau spectacle! Dit Xanxus là où s'assit normalement l'empereur

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-haut?! Il peut pas arrêter ses délires avec les trônes?" pensèrent les Vongola. Tsuna s'empressa de donner un coup de main à Kyoko et Chrome pour éloigner les élèves de la zone de combat. Il confia les élèves à Reborn et retourna vers le champ de bataille. Quand il arriva, il vit Yamamoto défiant Squalo. Ryohei se battant contre Lussaria tout en disant qu'il ne le suivrait jamais à l'EXTRÊME. Mukuro se battait contre Mammon qui voulait sa revanche; Gokudera défiait Belphégor et son rire immonde. "Cela ressemble plus à l'enfer qu'à un cirque ou un quelconque champ de bataille!" pensa Tsuna en paniquant un peu face aux innombrables dégâts.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir...les cirques d'avant ressemblaient davantage à cela qu'à ceux dont vous avez l'habitude. Dit une voix

Tsuna se retourna en un rien de temps. Il écarquilla les yeux bien plus qu'il le soit possible, quand il vit Reborn et tous ses camarades de classes dans les gradins. Le spectacle de ses camarades déchiraient entre la peur et l'excitation tel qu'ils feraient des paris, fut pour lui la goutte d'eau de trop.

-Ça suffit! Cria-t-il énervait et inquiet pour ses idiots de camarades.

Tous ceux dans l'arène s'arrêtèrent aussitôt se retournant vers lui tel un seul homme. Il avait son regard crépusculaire qui installa un silence pesant entre les combattants. Il calcula l'étendue des dégâts mais les chiffres innombrables et si démesurément grand ni firent qu'accroître son énervement. Les élèves eux regardaient en silence surpris par la situation. L'ambiance était telle que l'on croyait bien attendre le courroux d'un dieu.

-Xanxus! Prends tes hommes et foutez moi le camp! À chaque fois que vous débarquez c'est comme si on avait sept godzillas...et encore je suis gentil! Squalo tu veilleras à ce que Xanxus et vous payez pour les dégâts.

-Voi! Tu... Commença Squalo qui se tut bien vite sous le regard crépusculaire de Tsuna qui ne laissait pas place à une discussion.

-Rangez vos armes, que je ne les vois plus. Dit-il aux derniers qui les posséder encore

-Sale déchet! Dit Xanxus en se levant

Gokudera voulut râler pour défendre son Judaime mais l'état de Tsuna l'en dissuada. La dixième génération remonta doucement vers les élèves.

-Le Nono, le saura? Demanda Xanxus à la sortie

-Oui! Dit Tsuna

Quand la Varia disparut totalement de leurs vues, il se détendit. Il avait dû user de sa voix de boss pour persuader Xanxus. Il était content de ne pas avoir eu besoin de se battre, bien qu'il s'en voulait pour ses amis. Il soupira en voyant les dégâts. Ils regarda les élèves qui tremblaient encore à cause de sa voix autoritaire qui leur fit un frisson dans le dos.

-Ryohei, tu pourras t'occuper des blessures de tout le monde? Demanda Tsuna de sa voix habituelle

-Bien sûr à l'EXTRÊME! Dit-il

Tsuna sourit doucement constatant que ses amis se détendaient aussi. Mais surtout que personne n'avait de blessures trop graves, et, aussi le fait que personne n'avait vue Hibari obéir. Les élèves étant trop choqués de remarquer un tel changement chez l'ancien (car oui ils peuvent le pensée) Dame-Tsuna.

-Rentrons. Proposa Tsuna à Nezu le sortant ainsi de sa torpeur

-Euh...oui, allons-y. Dit Nezu en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie

"Reborn! Tu m'entendras râler une fois au manoir." pensa Tsuna en donnant un regard noir à Reborn alors que celui-ci fermé la marche avec un petit air ravis sur le visage.


	11. Tsuna et le plan de Reborn

-Comment as-tu pu? Comment?! Tu les as mis en danger! Cela aurait pu mal finir. Dit Tsuna d'un ton visiblement énervait

Reborn était assis sur un fauteuil dans la chambre de Tsuna avec une tasse de café à la main. Tsuna lui tournait en rond tant il était exaspéré par le comportement de son cher tuteur.

-Il n'y a pas eu de blesser. Dit simplement Reborn pour sa défense; ne faisant que croître l'exaspération de Tsuna

-Parce que...Je suis intervenu! Franchement, ce sera un coup de ce genre par jour?

Reborn sourit d'un sourire malicieux tout en abaissant légèrement son Fedora. Tsuna le remarqua, et, n'apprécia pas particulièrement connaissant trop bien le tueur spartiate qui sommeille en ce tuteur. Il commençait un peu à regretter d'avoir demandé à tous ses amis de le laisser seul avec lui. Ils étaient tous partis à la piscine dans le jardin avec les élèves pour les surveiller un peu. Il s'assit sur le bureau sous le regard légèrement réprobateur de Reborn.

-Franchement...le but de ton plan, c'est quoi?

-Tu le sais très bien, Dame-Tsuna.

Celui-ci soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Il plongea ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux noirs de Reborn.

-Dans ce cas, c'est quoi ton but final?...Montrer à tous ce que je contrôlerais ou ce que je posséderais à mes dix-huit ans?! Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus colérique ne pouvant supporter davantage les gestes de Reborn qui ne lui annonçaient rien de bon.

-Quelle bonne idée. Dit Reborn en sortant

Tsuna s'affala sur le lit rageant contre lui pour lui avoir involontairement donné une idée à ce sadique, spartiate, dégénérer de tuteur. Il se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées pour essayer de trouver une quelconque échappatoire.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un léger bruit de porte. Un homme entra à pas de loup cherchant de la vie dans cette pièce. Il marcha jusqu'à l'immense lit en baldaquin où il vit le petit châtain dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

-Kufufu...te voilà partis pour un moment. Dit Mukuro

Il lui retira ses chaussures avant de le couvrir d'un simple drap. Mukuro s'assit ensuite un peu plus loin dans le fauteuil pouvant ainsi le dévorer de ses yeux vairons.

Une brise légère vient doucement faire bouger quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, "je me suis endormis" pensa-t-il un peu honteux.

-Je n'ai pas osé te réveillé. Dit une voix douce venant de derrière lui

Mukuro se retourna pour voir Tsuna à la fenêtre entrouverte regardant le soleil couchant. Mukuro se perdit à la contempler alors que la couleur crépusculaire se confondait avec le châtains de ses cheveux.

-J'ai malencontreusement donné une idée à Reborn.

-Laquelle?!

-Celle de montrer à mes camarades la puissance et la richesse qui sera mienne à mes dix-huit ans.

-Autrement dit dans quelques jours. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible. J'ai cherché en vain.

-Kufufu...il n'y a pas de solution s'il n'y a pas de problème.

-Je sais. J'ai décidé de me montrer sous mon véritable visage! Au diable, mes camarades! Dit Tsuna en le regardant de son regard crépusculaire accentué par le soleil couchant

-Kufufu...comment leur expliqueras-tu?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je leur dirai simplement que "la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mais que je le préfère glacial".

-Kufufu...se pourrait-il que je déteigne sur toi? Dit Mukuro en s'approchant

-Peut-être...bien. Dit Tsuna avant de l'embrasser

L'heure du repas arriva et tous se redirent dans la grande salle où ils se placèrent comme la première fois. Les discussions allaient de bon train...tout comme les disputes. Les élèves avaient déjà gagnés un peu plus de facilité et de grâce pour manger avec des couverts européens.

-Comment se sont passé vos visites? Questionna poliment Timotéo

-Euh, bien. La première s'est bien passée. Seulement la deuxième n'a pas vraiment été un franc succès. Dit Nezu

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Visconti craignant une attaque mais si cela avait été le cas Gokudera le lui aurait dit

-Des mecs que Sawada semblaient connaître se sont battus contre toutes sa bande. Dit Mochida

-Qui étais-ce? Demanda Coyote

-C'était juste Xanxus et sa bande. Dit Tsuna entre une gorgée d'eau

-Juste?! Dit Croquant en arquant un sourcil quelque peu surpris

-Le Judaime les a fait partirent. Dit Gokudera avec son habituel regard remplit de fierté

-Maa maa, il nous a quand même arrêté nous aussi. Fit remarquer Yamamoto

\- Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça, accro du baseball. Fulmina Gokudera

-Du calme. Dit simplement Tsuna

"Tiens tu rentres finalement dans mon plan." pensa Reborn en remarquant la façon dont Tsuna interagit avec ses amis. Reborn ne fut pas le seul à remarquer le changement de comportement de Tsuna bien qu'il soit léger. Il avait comme un léger sourire malin et malicieux sur les lèvres. On aurait dit un ange posséder par le diable avec ce sourire sur son visage

-Il y eu des dégâts. Dit Lambo innocemment en prenant un bonbon que son grand-frère avait planqué dans sa propre serviette de table

-Il n'y a pas eu d'extrêmes blessés. S'empressa de dire Ryohei

-Ils ont abimés le cirque. Dit Hibari avec un regard qui montrait son envie plus que visible de vouloir les punir.

-Je reconnais qu'ils ont fait pas mal de dégâts. Mais ils payeront les réparations. Dit Tsuna

-Quelle excuse va-t-on trouvait pour expliquer cela? Demanda Coyote avec un regard légèrement explosif

-Kufufu... Tu n'as pas la moindre idée même tête de poulpe aurait déjà trouvé. Dit Mukuro

-Répètes si tu l'oses. Cria Coyote en se levant

Coyote se fit calmer par Brabanters qui se trouvait à côté de lui en même temps que Timotéo lui donnait un regard réprobateur. Il arriva de même à Mukuro qui fut retenu par Chrome et Hibari (parce que...oui, il était partit pour faire de bonnes grosses illusions), Tsuna le réprimanda d'un regard quelque noir en même temps qu'il donnait un sourire de remerciement à ses deux amis

-On a cas dire simplement, que le richissime Vongola paye les frais d'une rénovation du cirque dans le but de lui rendre sa beauté et sa gloire d'antan. Dit Tsuna

-C'est une bonne idée. Tu t'en chargeras, Tsuna. Dit Timotéo

-Pardon?! Dit Tsuna en manquant d'avaler de travers

-Ma décision est sans appel. Dit Timotéo closant ainsi le sujet

Tsuna jura dans sa barbe, il ne comptait pas payer pour les dégâts de ces crétins d'assassins de la Varia. Nan, sérieusement. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait à ce Dieu ou cette force qui contrôle le destin pour avoir une chance pareil. C'est sur ces douces pensées que tous partirent se coucher. Tsuna était en train de se lire un bon livre quand il éternua. "Quelqu'un parle de moi." pensa-t-il en sentant qu'il allait encore avoir le droit à une farce à la sauce Reborn avec une pincée de Nono. "Voilà que je cuisine maintenant" pensa-t-il en fermant son livre.

-Dire que d'habitude je me plein des voyage de classe...je sens que demain je vais encore plus adorer ceux fait par Mr Nezu. Dit-il en fixant le blason sur sa bague avant de s'endormir.


	12. Mochida vs la vérité

Tsuna faillit s'étouffer avec son croissant. Il dû boire pour que cela passe mieux.

-C'est pas sérieux?! Demanda-t-il en regardant son grand-père comme il l'avait fait pour la circulaire de ce maudit voyage

-Tu as bien entendu. Le dernier jour de votre voyage, je donnerais une immense réception. Dit Timotéo d'une voix douce

Bizarrement, Tsuna sentait que cette réception avait perdu un mot vraiment important comme par exemple "mafieuse".

-Et pour qu'elle occasion, si ce n'est pas indiscret? Demanda Reborn d'un air tout à fait étranger à l'affaire

-L'anniversaire de mon héritier est dans quelques jours.

-Vous comptez faire une réception en son honneur. Termina Reborn

-Exactement. Dit Coyote

-Celui-ci doit en être ravis voir surpris. Dit Nezu

-Ravis?! Je ne pense pas. Voyez-vous, il est si modeste que rare sont ceux qui savent qui il est.

-Maintenant que vous le dites. J'ignore qui est votre héritier. Dit Nezu

-C'est vrai je n'ai jamais vu une seul photo de lui dans les magazines people. Dit une fille

-Il doit sûrement être très intelligent et très diplômé. Dit un garçon

-Il vaut mieux pour diriger cette entreprise. Dit Mochida

-Le rencontrions le jour J ou bien avant? Demanda Nezu

-Je prierais, mon cher héritier de faire remarquer sa présence. Dit Timotéo

Tous les élèves observèrent toutes les personnes autour de la table, en se demandant qui pourrait avoir l'étoffe d'un tel héritier. "Vas-tu profiter de cette occasion pour véritablement entrer dans mon plan?" pensa Reborn en regardant le bout de table (du point de vue des élèves) mais plus précisément Tsuna.

-Gokudera? Demandèrent certains élèves dans un murmure

-Non, ce n'est pas Gokudera Hayato. Mais, moi! Dit Tsuna en se levant

Tous les élèves le regardèrent avec un regard plus que surpris. Timotéo et ses amis sourirent face à l'acceptation de sa position face aux autres élèves. Reborn lui sourit satisfait par le comportement de son élève, "Mukuro a une bonne influence sur lui" pensa-t-il.

-Quoi?! Sawada, votre héritier?! Dirent les élèves mais aussi Nezu

-Je suis bien, l'héritier de toute cette puissante entreprise. Dit le concerné

-Impossible! Toi?! Je n'y crois pas! Tu ne pas être ce que tu prétends! Tu n'es qu'un perdant! Je ne peux pas accepté que tu sois meilleur que moi! Cria Mochida

Le Nono se dit qu'il devrait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à ce gamin. Cependant, lui et les autres se contentèrent d'observer pour voir le déroulement de l'affaire. Nezu craignait pour son élève tout comme les camarades de celui-ci. Mais il savait que son élève venait de signer la fin de toutes formes d'échappatoires. Les amis de Tsuna voulurent intervenir, il faut dire que la tête de con de Mochida et ses propos n'aidaient pas à empêcher leurs armes de les démanger. Mais Tsuna avait un regard qui était une forme de mélange de celui de Mukuro et de Reborn quand ils ont une idée derrière la tête.

-Mochida. J'ai vu et fait bien plus de choses que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai des connaissances et un savoir aussi grand que celui de Gokudera. Je suis en tous points l'opposé de ce que tu vois tous les jours. Je ne suis "Dame-Tsuna" comme tu le dis si bien, juste pour vous protégez de tous ce qui peux arriver à un héritier et ses proches. Les gens, qu'on a vus au cirque, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de t'accueillir si tu fais un seul pas de travers avant que la patience d'Hibari ne vole en éclats à ton sujet. Dit Tsuna qui se trouvait maintenant juste à côté de lui

Mochida tremblait comme une feuille ne tenant pas particulièrement à revoir ces fous.

Il ne parla plus tout en essayant de se faire oublier sachant très bien que la patience du carnivore était presque inexistante. Les mafieux rigolaient intérieurement en voyant qu'élèves et professeur priaient pour le pardon de leurs âmes.


	13. Tsuna et sa famille?

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil dans le ciel italien perçaient, une grande agitation régnait dans un manoir. Les serviteurs couraient de droite à gauche alors que des gardes passaient en revue des registres et des vidéos de surveillance au peigne fin.

-Mais, que se passe-t-il? Demanda Nezu intriguer tout comme ses élèves

-Tsunayoshi et toute sa famille sont introuvables. Dit Brabanters avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix

-Quoi?! Dit le professeur qui semblait avoir son esprit qui s'ouvrait aux innombrables possibilités qui s'offraient à eux suite à sa découverte d'hier soir.

-Ils ne sont pas dans le manoir. On vient de le passer au peigne fin. Dit Coyote

-Tu es sûr? Demanda Brown espérant qu'il se trompe

-Je ne sens pas leurs présences. Dit Croquant

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose! Où sont Visconti et Timotéo?! Dit Ganache en arrivant en courant alors que Nezu emmenait ses élèves dans le jardin comme le lui avait demandé Brown.

-On ne court pas dans les couloirs, Ganache! Dit la voix de Visconti

-Visconti, Timotéo! Dit-il avec soulagement en les voyants

-Qu'as-tu trouvé? Demanda Timotéo

-Ceci! Dit-il en lui tendant une lettre

Visconti lui donna un regard interrogateur tout comme ses amis. Timotéo prit la lettre des mains de Ganache avec un regard brillant de curiosité.

-Elle était dans la chambre de Mukuro coincée dans un tiroir du bureau. Elle a dû y glisser. Dit Ganache

Timotéo fit signe à ses amis de le suivre dans son bureau, non loin de là. Une fois arrivé, ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils en compagnie de Reborn. Timotéo s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre. Elle était écrite en italien à la plume sur une sorte de parchemin avec une écriture fluide et légère. Il lut à voix haute:

" Cher Nono, Reborn et vous autres amis.

Je suppose que la surprise fut grande de ne voir aucun de nous. Eh bien, voilà quelques informations et explications. Tout d'abord; nous allons bien, nous sommes partis nous reposés en forêt. Comment? Pourquoi? Nous supportons nos camarades à longueur de temps alors on a juste envie de ne pas les voir en Italie...chez nous. Hibari s'est chargé de conduire, Mukuro et Chrome de l'illusion...nous sommes tous de mèches. S'il faut punir quelqu'un alors ce sera moi, qui ai eu cette idée...bon d'accord Gokudera et Mukuro ont finis de me persuader.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo et sa famille

P.S: Désolé de vous avoir inquiéter. Et Reborn; dis-toi que cela te laissera du temps pour préparer l'un de tes plans et la fête."

-Bon ben, on sait où ils sont. Dit Brabanters au bout d'un moment rompant ainsi le silence qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

-Et où, je te prie? Dit Coyote d'un ton quelque peu ironique

\- Dans la forêt...peut-être font-ils du camping. Dit Brown

-Tu te fous de moi?! Dit Coyote visiblement énervé

-Alors, c'est vrai?! Dit Croquant en regardant Timotéo

-De quoi, tu parles?! Demandèrent Ganache et Visconti

-Tsunayoshi a fait construire une modeste villa dans la forêt de pin. Dit Timotéo

-Quoi?! Demandèrent les autres sauf Reborn qui garda le peu de self-control qui lui restait

-En faite, Tsuna ne voulait pas que les gens le sachent pour être tranquille. Expliqua Reborn en le comprenant au regard de Timotéo

-Je vais prévenir les gardes que l'on peut arrêter les recherches- dit-il en allant à la porte- ils sont vraiment balèzes, quand même. Dit-il en sortant

« Tsuna soit certain que cette fête sera à la façon Vongola mais aussi avec une bonne partie à ma façon » pensa Reborn

-Je vais aller rassurer son professeur et les serviteurs. Dit Brabanters en quittant le bureau

-Je vais aider Visconti à tout remettre en place. Dit Croquant en sortant à son tour

-Ganache. Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher à l'aéroport Spanner et Shoichi? Demanda Timotéo

-Hein?! Dit Ganache au grand désespoir de Coyote et de Reborn face à sa réponse si idiote.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Brown

-Ils savent où se trouve la villa.

-Très bien. J'accompagnerai Ganache. Dit Brown

-Parfait! Leur avion arrive dans une heure.

-Ok! Dirent Ganache et Brown en sortant

-Sacrés gamins. Ils nous ont fait une de ces peurs. Dit Coyote après avoir relu la lettre dans une atmosphère pleine d'idées et de réflexion pour une forme de vengeance.

-Pourquoi, Shoichi et Spanner? Demanda Reborn

-Ils pourront faire en sorte que l'on puisse leur parler sans pour autant les mettre en danger. Expliqua Timotéo

-Je te préviens. Ils vont m'entendre râler! Dit Coyote avec un regard brillant d'envie de le faire maintenant

-Que penses-tu de leurs envoyés leurs camarades? Proposa Reborn

-Bonne idée! Dirent Coyote et Timotéo

-Alors laissons les tranquilles au moins un jour. Ajouta Timotéo en comprenant le besoin de son héritier


	14. Les élèves et la villa

-Judaime! Cria Gokudera en entrant en trombe dans la chambre de celui-ci.

Tsuna sursauta au bruit de la porte qui claque. Il vit Gokudera à la porte grande ouverte et tous les autres.

-Kufufu...qu'est-ce qui te prend tête de poulpe de faire au tant de bruit dès le matin? Demanda Mukuro en daignant se redressé

Tous prirent alors une teinte rouge en réalisant que les deux amants avaient dormis ensemble...donc qu'ils venaient de les prendre de bon matin...au lit (vous voyez un peu le truc?).

-Y a un attroupement d'herbivores à la porte. Dit Hibari

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Tsuna encore un peu endormi

-Les élèves, Nezu et Reborn. Dit Yamamoto

\- Ah...ce n'est pas grave. Dit Tsuna en se recouchant sous les regards plus que surpris de ses amis.

-Kufufu...Les "dégâts" sont rangés? Demanda Mukuro en se rappelant la petite fête d'hier

-Oui, on l'a fait avant de venir. Dit Chrome en indiquant Kyoko et Ryohei

-Nos petits robots finissent de nettoyer. Dit Spanner en attrapant Shoichi par l'épaule dans un geste amical.

-Hein?! Quoi, les élèves mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là?! REBORN! Cria Tsuna en se levant d'un coup de son lit surprenant tout le monde.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, traversa la pièce et ouvrit à la voler la porte. Tous les élèves le regardèrent. Les filles se mirent à siffler face à ses abdos et toutes ses cicatrices. En effet, Tsuna n'était doté que d'un pantalon beige. Il donna un regard cholérique à son cher tuteur.

-Bonjour. Voici, quelques petites règles vraiment importantes. Tout d'abord, vous ne touchez à RIEN. Ensuite, vous respectez chaque parcelle de cet endroit où vous payerez pour les dégâts occasionnés. Et dernière règle, la principale, vous serez sous mon toit donc je serai votre hôte et ce sera MES règles. Dit Tsuna d'une voix forte et autoritaire pour dissuader tous ses idiots de camarades de classe de les embêter.

Sur ces mots, il retourna dans la villa laissant ainsi l'occasion à ses camarades de voir le merveilleux "X" que lui a fait Genkishi.

-Venez au jardin. Dit Kyoko, accompagnée par Chrome, Fûta et Lambo, brisant ainsi le silence parmi les élèves.

Tsuna était passé devant tous ses amis en disant qu'ils seraient tout de même tranquilles. Il sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un jeans noir.

Ils étaient tous dans le petit jardin. Il était assez simple avec de nombreux parterres se composant de roses blanches, de tulipes et bien d'autres fleurs typiques de l'Italie. Il y avait aussi quelques arbres fruitiers dont des citronniers, des vignes et même des plans de menthe. Quand Tsuna les rejoignit avec tous ses amis, les élèves furent surpris de le voir avec son caractère habituel. Certains élèves se mirent à penser qu'il devait sûrement avoir un trouble de la personnalité. Mochida se retient de faire toutes formes de commentaires ayant compris ce qu'il voulait dire la veille grâce à toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait vu.

-Qui vous a fait venir ici? Demanda Hibari

-C'est le Nono...il a donné des indications à Reborn. Dit Nezu

-Vous allez rester combien de temps? Demanda Chrome

-Nous devons rentrés pour la fête. Dit Nezu

-Comme nous. Dit Fûta

-Lambo, ne manges pas le raisin. Dit Tsuna en le regardant

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il

-Il faut que l'on te le choisisse sinon tu seras malade. Dit Yamamoto en s'approchant de Lambo

-Tu peux m'en choisir, s'il te plaît? Demanda Lambo

Yamamoto passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, et, ils commencèrent à choisir les raisins.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire? Demanda Reborn

-Il y a un lac pas très loin. Dit Fûta

-Tu as raison. Nous pourrions y aller? Et nous y passerons la journée. Dit Tsuna debout entre Mochida et Mukuro

-C'est une bonne idée à l'Extrême. Dit Ryohei

-Kufufu...voilà une idée alléchante. Dit Mukuro les yeux brillants d'envie en pensant à son petit-copain en maillot de bain

-Nous nous occuperons des pique-niques. Dirent Chrome et Kyoko

-Je vais vérifier le secteur. Dit Hibari en partant ne pouvant vraiment plus supporter ces herbivores.

-Tch! Il m'énerve à cela joué solitaire. Dit Gokudera en le suivant

-Tête de poulpe! Tu devrais attendre que l'on décide plus. Dit Ryohei en attrapant Gokudera par l'épaule

-Tch! Lâches moi, tête de gazon. Dit Gokudera en échappant à son emprise

Gokudera regarda Tsuna comme attendant sa décision. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il allait bientôt être midi, et, il fallait encore préparer le repas...bon d'accord avec les petits moscas cela ira plutôt vite. La fête ne sera que samedi, et, ils ne sont que jeudi. Ils leurs fauderaient deux heures pour rejoindre le QG Vongola.

-Je pense que nous pourrions passer la journée ici, vu l'heure plutôt avancé.

-Oui, comme ça nous pourrions tous profiter. Dit Yamamoto

-J'ai des petits robots pour vous. Dit Spanner en s'approchant de Lambo et de Fûta

-C'est vrai?! Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix

-Bien sûr. Dit Shoichi

-Tch! Je vais voir cette maudite Alouette. Dit Gokudera en partant pour de bon.

Cela faisait déjà un petit moment que les différents sur nom de chacun d'entre eux étaient devenus normal. Hibari ne râlait pas trop cela lui donnait une bonne raison de se battre.

-Chacun pourra ainsi se reposer. Dit Kyoko

-Lambo, Fûta! Vous voulez nous aider à faire à manger? Demanda Chrome

Les deux enfants acceptèrent avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les filles partirent préparer le repas. Ryohei et Yamamoto occupèrent les élèves par des jeux alors que Reborn observait de loin assit dans un fauteuil. "Tu prends petit à petit ton vrai visage, Tsuna" pensa Reborn. Spanner et Shoichi s'occupaient en perfectionnant certains de leurs robots. Tandis que Mukuro faisait des illusions à Tsuna tout en profitant de celui-ci.


	15. Le lac

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive? Demanda un élève

-Bientôt, encore une dizaine de minutes. Dit Chrome

-Quoi?! Dirent les élèves qui commençaient à avoir mal aux pieds

-Le prochain herbivore qui se plaint, je le mords à mort. Dit Hibari en sortant ses tonfas

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Enfin, sauf Tsuna et sa bande. Ils arrivèrent, comme Chrome l'avait dit, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Il y avait un immense lac dont l'eau est extrêmement clair. Il y avait aussi comme un petit îlot avec un saule pleureur.

-Wow, trop beau! Dirent les élèves totalement émerveillé

Lambo et Fûta coururent vers le bord du ponton. Ils se mirent à tremper leurs pieds, et, leurs mains dans l'eau. Tous commencèrent à déposer leurs affaires. Spanner et Shoichi sortirent les différents petits bateaux. Tsuna jeta un coup d'oeil vers le ponton. Il vit les deux garçons jouaient au bord.

-Fûta, Lambo! Cria Tsuna en se précipitant en direction du ponton

Lambo avait accidentellement pousser Fûta à l'eau. Celui-ci avait essayer de récupérer son équilibre. Lambo l'avait attrapé voulant l'aider malheureusement il n'avait pas eu assez de force. Tsuna courut vers eux et plongea à l'eau.

-Tsuna/Omnivore/Judaïme! Crièrent ses amis

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Nezu

-Les gamins sont tombés à l'eau. Et Sawada est parti les chercher. Dit un élève

-Tsuna va les ramener. Il faut sortir des serviettes et des vêtements secs. Dit Reborn

Gokudera et Yamamoto partirent chercher ce que Reborn à demander. Tout le monde regardait l'eau avec un regard inquiet. Tsuna refit surface avec Fûta sous le bras gauche et Lambo sous l'autre. Il nagea vers la rive, et, les hissa dessus.

-Ryohei! On a besoin d'aide! Cria Tsuna

Ryohei, Gokudera et Yamamoto se précipitèrent sur eux. Gokudera et Yamamoto mirent les serviettes sur eux. Ils avaient leurs vêtements humides qui leurs collés à la peau. Ryohei et Reborn se mirent à leur faire un bouche à bouche. Ils ouvrirent les yeux, et, recrachèrent de l'eau. Lambo et Fûta se jetèrent dans les bras de Ryohei et Yamamoto.

-On vous a déjà dit de pas jouer au bord de l'eau. Dit Gokudera d'un ton réprobateur

-Stupidera c'était juste un accident. Dit Lambo

-Un accident?! Dit Gokudera d'un ton exaspéré

-Ils ont simplement joués. Dirent Kyoko et Chrome en leurs retirant leurs vêtements et leurs mettant des brassards

-Kufufu...cela peut arriver à tout le monde, tu le sais bien tête de poulpe. Dit Mukuro

-Ce qui importe c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu de blesser. Dit Yamamoto en faisant un doux sourire

-Au moins avec tout cela, je peux dire que l'eau est bonne. Et j'ai très envie de me baigner. Dit Tsuna en se levant

Ils partirent tous se baigner. Les élèves avaient découvert que Tsuna était un très bon nageur. Le petit accident fut bien vite oublié. Hibari était sur et au bord du petit îlot surveillant les élèves et les alentours. Tsuna et tous ses amis apprirent aux enfants à nager. Les élèves restaient entre eux avec Nezu. Ils réalisaient petit à petit combien ils s'étaient trompés sur le compte de Tsunayoshi. Reborn resta dans son coin à boire du café, et, à s'occuper de Léon. Au moment du repas tout se passa bien. Enfin; il eut beaucoup de blagues, de disputes et...un peu de casse (ben oui, sinon ce ne serais pas digne des repas Vongola). Mukuro profita de cette après-midi pour montrer à tous que Tsuna est son petit-amis donc que l'on doit arrêter d'avoir des vues sur lui. Tsuna lui ne râla pas trop après tout un ou deux baisers, et, quelques gestes montrant qu'ils voulaient être juste tout les dos. Bien sûr, Lambo et Fûta réussirent à être avec Tsuna sans que Mukuro râle. Ils passèrent tous une bonne journée. Ils repartirent à contre cœur une bonne heure avant le coucher du soleil.

Ils étaient maintenant tous rentrer à la villa. Chacun s'occuper comme il le souhaitait. Les enfants jouaient dans le salon alors que les filles s'affairaient à la cuisine. Ils allaient bientôt passer à table alors que Tsuna était allongé sur son lit. Il entendit deux coups à sa porte.

-Entrez! Dit-il en se redressant

-Alors, ce petit plongeon était bien. Demanda Reborn en entrant

-Oui...Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service? Demanda-t-il

-Lequel?! Demanda Reborn quelque peu surpris

-Il faudrait que tu ailles me chercher Hibari. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour demain.

-Quel genre exactement?

-Je ne sais pas encore...Il faut que je me concentre. J'en parlerai plus ce soir avec le Nono et les autres.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien. Il fut décider qu'Hibari partirait en premier le lendemain. Il partirait à l'heure qui serait donner officiellement. Ils partiraient tous en fin d'après-midi. Timotéo, qui avait ressenti la même chose que Tsuna, avait décidé qu'il ferait redoubler la sécurité. Les deux boss Vongola espéraient ne pas avoir un gros mal de tête, le lendemain matin.


	16. La fête

Tous les élèves de Nanimori avaient passés la journée à faire des jeux, des farces et bien d'autres choses de ce genre. Quand l'après-midi arriva Hibari partit en premier. Il arriva au QG sans aucun problème, ce qui rassura énormément Tsuna qui s'inquiétait pour lui mais aussi pour l'arrivée des élèves. Les élèves, Reborn, Tsuna et le reste des gardiens partirent une heure après Hibari. Ils s'étaient tous préparer à la villa. Tous les gardiens portaient un costume noir avec une chemise de couleur différente. Tsuna en avait une chemise orange, Mukuro avait une chemise mauve comme la robe de Chrome, Yamamoto avait une chemise bleu, Gokudera en avait une rouge, Ryohei en avait une jaune tout comme la robe de Kyoko, et enfin Lambo en avait une verte. Ils arrivèrent tous très bien vêtues au manoir. Il y avait d'innombrables voitures de luxes dans l'allée du manoir, les élèves en avaient le souffle coupé alors que tous les gardiens faisaient très attention à leurs boss et amis. Ils descendirent tous des limousines en même temps. Tsuna et ses amis se mirent en formation triangle comme le jour de leurs arrivées au manoir.

-Bien! Écoutez-moi. Durant cette fête, il y a de fortes chances pour que beaucoup de gens parlent de choses qui vous dépassent. Tout ce que je vous demanderais sera d'éviter de faire des pas de travers et de tenir des propos dégradant envers les invités. Dit Tsuna aux élèves en utilisant un peu son mode boss

-Entendu. Dit Nezu alors que les élèves se contentés d'hocher

-Bien, allons-y! Dit Tsuna après avoir pris une grande inspiration

Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir, et, se rendirent à l'entrée de la grande salle. Les élèves ne se sentaient pas très à l'aise avec tous les gardes du corps dans les différents couloirs. Ils remarquèrent que Tsuna et ses amis marchaient avec une certaine prestance et charisme. Ils semblaient sûr d'eux sans une seule forme d'hésitation ou de crainte dans leurs regards qui étaient à la fois concentré et à la fois aux aguets. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant deux immenses portes à côté des quelles se tenait deux hommes totalement vêtus de noir.

-Bonsoir, messieurs. Dit Tsuna en arrivant à leurs hauteurs

-Bonsoir, Decimo. Monsieur Hibari nous a donné les directives pour annoncer vos camarades. Dit l'homme de droite

-Bien. Où est-il? Dit Tsuna

-Je suis ici. Faisons entrés les herbivores. Dit Hibari en s'approchant d'eux

Tsuna fit signe à Nezu et aux élèves de s'approchés. Ils obéirent sans essayer de dire quoique ce soit comprenant parfaitement que tous doit-être plus que calculer et précis dans son déroulement. Reborn s'approcha lui aussi, et, ils furent annoncés pour pouvoir entrer dans la cage aux lions. Hibari se plaça comme toutes les autres fois, dans le triangle, après avoir rassuré Tsuna.

-Vous pouvez nous annoncer. Dit Tsuna aux deux hommes une fois qu'il fut totalement rassuré pour tout le monde

-Le Decimo Vongola et ses gardiens! Dirent d'une voix forte les deux hommes au même moment que ceux-ci pénétrer dans la grande salle

La grande salle était merveilleusement décorée montrant ainsi à tous la grandeur, la puissance et la richesse des Vongola. Il y avait d'innombrables bosses et leurs gardiens, tous vinrent les saluer. Tsuna passa une partie de la soirée en compagnie de Dino et du Nono. Il discuta avec certains bosses d'alliances, d'accords et de traités possible ou en cours de réalisation. Les élèves se tenaient parfaitement à carreaux n'étant pas très rassuré parmi tous ces gens. Ils étaient tous à table en train de manger et de bavarder de tous et de rien.

-Et si nous allions danser avant le plan de consistance? Proposa Timotéo

-C'est une excellente idée! Approuva Dino et d'autres bosses

Ils partirent donc dans sur la piste de danse. Tsuna qui avait dansé jusque-là avec des bosses et Mukuro décida d'inviter Kyoko à danser. Alors qu'ils dansaient tous tranquillement, Tsuna ressentit son Hyper-Intuition le titillé. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil au Nono pour voir que celui-ci avait légèrement resserré sa prise sur sa canne. Tous les gardiens du Nono et du Decimo remarquèrent que leurs Hyper-Intuition les titillés un peu trop fort à leurs goûts.

-Nous sommes attaqués! Dit un garde en se précipitant dans la salle

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Nono et son héritier. Les bosses se demandaient comment ils allaient palier à cette attaque et avec combien de blessé s'il y en a. Tandis que les élèves eux avaient le regard teintait de peur.

-Combien sont-ils? Demanda Timotéo

-Ils sont une soixantaine.

-Tsunayoshi accepterais-tu de t'en occuper? Demanda Timotéo en le regardant

-Bien entendu, Nono se serrait un véritable privilège. Dit Tsuna en s'inclinant légèrement

-Tch! Ils me cassent déjà les pieds. Dit Gokudera alors que tous les gardiens se réunissaient autour de lui

Ils sortir et tous ensemble tel un seul homme. Ils virent comme le garde l'avait dit une soixantaine d'hommes le regardant brillant de certitude de leurs victoires.

-Le Decimo, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'espérais comme adversaire. Dit celui qui semblait être le boss

-Que faites-vous ici? Et quel est votre but, cher Nono Sangre? Demanda Tsuna d'une voix calme et posé

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Rétorqua le boss

-Ça je ne le crois pas voyez-vous...Je serais votre adversaire. Dit Tsuna alors que du coin de l'œil il donnait des directives à ses amis

Ils sortirent tous leurs armes en même temps. Yamamoto pourfendait ses adversaires avec une grande précision et rapidité. Gokudera faisait exploser tous ces crétins qui osaient s'en prendre à sa famille...enfin...surtout à son cher Judaime. Ryohei boxait ses adversaires avec une force et une précision extrême. Hibari mordait à mort tous ces faibles herbivores tout en ayant sorti les pointes de ses tonfas (ils avaient quand même un niveau un minimum acceptable). Mukuro et Chrome faisait des illusions toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Lambo...ben...lui était resté avec les filles, il avait pour mission de les réconforter. Tsuna, lui avait ses yeux crépusculaires calmes et calculateurs de chaque petit détail. Il avait sa flamme frontale d'activer et ses gants enflammé. Ils se battaient avec une grande agilité et rapidité. Il attaquait son adversaire tout en protégeant les curieux collés aux fenêtres. Le boss Sangre lui rageait de ne pas réussir à la toucher. Tsuna se battait avec une telle agilité, facilité et force que ses camarades se demandaient vraiment comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas remarquer les nombreuses qualités qu'ils lui trouvaient, surtout que là il leurs faisait pensée à un lion. Tsuna finit par mettre un bon coup de poing dans la figure du boss qui s'effondra au sol.

-Comptez-vous répondre à mes questions? Demanda Tsuna en s'approchant lui

-N'y comptez pas. Dit le boss en crachant un peu de sang

Tsuna soupira face au comportement du boss. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains tout en quittant le mode de dernière volonté.

-Hibari, Mukuro! Je crois qu'il a besoin qu'on l'aide à délier sa langue. Dit Tsuna en les regardant avec un sourire qui faisait un peu froid dans le dos

Les deux nommés s'approchèrent du boss toutes armes dehors avec un sourire lui promettant de le faire parler. Tsuna et ses amis laissèrent le boss entre leurs mains sachant parfaitement qu'ils auraient un compte-rendu le soir même. La soirée se poursuivit sans autre problème. Beaucoup de boss les félicitèrent pour leur combat qui fut très mouvementé, précis mais surtout efficace. Les élèves et Nezu agissaient envers Tsuna avec une forme de respect mélanger à de la crainte. Tsuna lui se comptait de répondre modestement aux compliments qu'on lui faisait. Un moment vers la fin du repas alors que Tsuna allait retourner dans sa chambre, il vit Mochida dans le couloir accoudé au mur.

-Mochida?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu t'es perdu? Demanda Tsuna d'une voix douce

Mochida le regarda avec un regard un peu hésitant et incertain. Tsuna lui s'approcha de lui à une distance amicale.

-Non, je ne me suis pas perdu. Je...voulais te voir. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante d'hésitation

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? Demanda Tsuna quelque peu surpris

-Je...voulais m'excuser pour toutes les choses que je t'ai faites et que je t'ai dites.

Tsuna souri face à cette hésitation mais cette sincérité. Il lui releva la tête tout en lui montrant par un grand sourire qu'il acceptait parfaitement ses excuses.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Ni à toi ni à qui que ce soit d'autre...Maintenant vas te coucher nous reparlerons de tout cela demain. Dit Tsuna d'une voix douce en lui indiquant le bout du couloir

-Merci... Bonne nuit. Dit Mochida en s'éloignant avec un regard remplit de soulagement

-Bonne nuit, Mochida. Dit Tsuna en allant lui aussi se coucher


	17. Le retour

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le jardin autour d'une petite table possédant toutes sortes de pâtisseries et de boissons aussi bien chaude que froide. Il y avait d'un côté les élèves, la neuvième génération et enfin Tsuna et ses amis.  
Ils profitaient du soleil et de la chaleur italienne alors que leur départ pour l'aéroport est prévu dans une heure. Les élèves observaient Tsuna avec une certaine crainte plus comme du respect face à la grande force qu'ils lui ont découvert. "Tu as presque totalement fait tomber le masque. Tu as révélé ton intelligence, ta force aussi bien que ton charisme mais seras-tu capable de révéler malgré tout cela que tu as une gentillesse sans bornes...un vrai ciel autrement dit!" pensa Reborn en sirotant son café tout en observant le comportement des élèves.

-J'espère que vous avez apprécié la fête d'hier? Dit Timotéo

-Oui, c'était vraiment incroyable. Dit Nezu

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour l'incident qu'il y a eut. Dit Timotéo avec un regard désolé

-Oh! Mais ce n'est rien de grave. Dit Nezu d'un air gêné

-Il est normal que nous nous excusions votre sécurité dépendait de nous. Dit Coyote

Nezu semblait vraiment gêné que leurs hôtes s'excusent pour ce problème lors de la fête. Il fallait bien qu'il reconnaisse qu'il avait eu peur pour les élèves. Nezu se contenta d'hocher la tête ignorant vraiment quoi dire de plus. Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Reborn lui terminait de mettre au point le sommet, le clou du spectacle de son plan. Tsuna lui passait son temps à jouer avec les enfants tout en gardant un œil sur son cher tuteur. Ils savaient tous que l'attaque hier n'était en rien l'idée de Reborn mais un petit bonus puisque cette fête avait pour but de révéler l'aisance dont faisait preuve Tsuna pour interagir dans un milieu si protéger et protocolaire. Un téléphone sonna brisant ainsi le cour des conversations. Visconti sortit son portable de sa veste. Il passa le coup de fil un peu plus loin. Tsuna avait un peu comme un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le sourire de Reborn sous son Fedora.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Timotéo alors que Visconti revenait vers eux

-Dino Cavallone aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour faire face à une attaque.

-Dino?! Dit Tsuna en se levant d'un coup

-Nous lui enverrons des hommes. Dit Timotéo en sortant à son tour son portable

-Non! Laissez-moi y aller! Dit Tsuna

-Pardon?! Mais enfin; nous prenons la route pour l'aéroport dans un peu moins d'une heure. Dit Nezu

-Je suis désolé, professeur...Mais Dino est comme un frère pour moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans les problèmes.

-Je comprends Tsuna mais... Commença Reborn

-Reborn! Il a besoin de moi!...Timotéo, je vous prie de me laisser y aller.

-En quel honneur?! Dit Timotéo comme offusquer par le comportement de Tsuna; bien que celui-ci n'y croyait pas un seul instant.

-Je vous le demande en tant que Vongola Decimo! Dit Tsuna d'une voix déterminé.

Tous ses amis s'étaient levés, et, se tenaient derrière lui alors qu'il avait ses yeux d'une couleur crépusculaire (faisant craquer toutes les filles). Timotéo poussa un soupir tout en fermant son portable. Tsuna et ses amis, sauf les filles et les deux mécaniciens avec les enfants, hochèrent la tête en même temps qu'ils partaient vers le garage dans lequel se trouve leurs motos. Alors qu'ils allaient partir pour de bon Tsuna cria: "Ryohei tu t'occuperas des blessés tandis que nous on emmènera les adversaires loin des civils et surtout on les met juste hors combat. Je ne veux pas de morts même s'ils sont nos ennemis!". Tsuna était entré dans son mode boss pour dissuader les têtes brûlées de lui désobéir concernant l'état des ennemis.

-Waouh! Ils ont l'air de savoir ce qu'ils font! Dit une fille après leurs départs.

-Ô que oui! Ils savent si prendre. Dit Brabanters

-Tsuna ne laissera pas un seul blessé grave. Dit Brown sous les hochements approbatifs de Spanner et de Shoichi

-Tsunayoshi est quelqu'un de bien. Dit Mochida comme honteux de ce qu'il a pu faire

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela? Demanda Nezu.

-Il nous a tous hébergés et aidés au moment de l'histoire de la villa. Il nous a donnés des conseils pour la fête et le comportement à avoir avec nos hôtes...Il m'a pardonné pour tous le mal que j'ai pu lui faire aussi bien ici qu'a Nanimori. Dit Mochida d'une voix légèrement tremblante

-Tsuna a un certain charisme et une gentillesse mélangée à une capacité de pardonner qui va au-delà de ses amis...Il ne vous en a jamais voulu bien que Gokudera et Yamamoto voulurent vous remettre à votre place. Dit Reborn

Les élèves ainsi que Nezu étaient surpris par ses propos. Ils remercièrent leurs hôtes pour leur accueil. Ils finirent par partir pour l'aéroport encore troublé par les mots de Reborn. Ils arrivaient au niveau du tarmac tout en discutant.

-Vous venez? On vous attendait! Dit Tsuna

Ils étaient tous là, avec quelques bandages ici et là, les attendant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les enfants, les filles et les deux mécaniciens se précipitèrent à leurs rencontres.

-Mais... Commença Nezu

-Tous c'est bien passé. Dit Yamamoto en offrant un sourire rassurant

-Tch! Ils avaient juste la force numérique. Dit Gokudera

-Il n'y a pas eu trop de blessés, c'est une bonne nouvelle à l'EXTRÊME. Dit Ryohei en levant le poing

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais on a juste eu une bonne stratégie. Dit Tsuna

-Kufufu...ce n'est pas très surprenant venant de toi. Dit Mukuro

-C'est Tsuna qui a choisi la stratégie. Dit Chrome comme pour répondre aux regards interrogateurs des élèves

Lambo et Fûta commencèrent à embêter Gokudera. Yamamoto et les filles essayèrent de les séparer tout en les calmants. Tsuna lui soupira mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-On monte, herbivores! Dit Hibari en partant vers le jet ne supportant plus le nombre trop grand d'herbivore.

-Bien; allons-y! Dit Reborn

Ils montrèrent tous dans le jet avec une pointe de nostalgie. Une grande partie du vol se passa sans aucuns soucis. Tsuna avait un peu discuté avec Reborn concernant son coup monté. Ils étaient juste aller tous s'entraîner chez Dino, ce qui avait fait énormément plaisir à Hibari qui put donc se défouler avant de prendre l'avion. Nezu et plusieurs élèves avaient présentés leurs plus plates excuses à Tsuna. "J'ai hâte de revoir maman, I-Pin et Bianca." Pensa Tsuna alors qu'il se détendait dans un fauteuil dans les bras de Mukuro.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre à moins que je fasse un épilogue, je ne sais pas encore. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et si vous souhaitez une suite et dans quel but.

Merci,d'avance pour vos commentaires et tous ceux que j'ai eu:)


	18. Épilogue

Ils atterrirent dans le courant de la nuit. Tous avaient le regard embués de fatigue quand ils montrèrent dans le bus qui devait les conduire à Namimori pour le lever du soleil. Chacun dormait tranquillement s'appuyant parfois sur leurs voisins ou voisine. Tsuna s'était endormi la tête sur l'épaule de Mukuro; cela faisait bientôt une bonne heure que le bus roulait à travers différents petits villages. Tsuna ouvrit d'un coup les yeux; son regard à l'affût perçant le paysage encore plongeait dans la nuit. Il se détacha tout doucement de Mukuro, et, se leva à pas de loup. Il s'accouda à un fauteuil dans un virage pour ne pas tomber tout en frottant sa tête douloureuse à cause de son Hyper-Intuition. Il finit par atteindre le chauffeur et les deux professeurs dormant profondément (juste Reborn et Nezu; le chauffeur dort pas. Vous êtes fous?).

-Que fais-tu debout, gamin? Demanda le chauffeur

-Je ne me sens pas très bien...ne vous inquiétez pas. Il faut juste que je regarde la route. Mentit Tsuna qui n'avait pas besoin de regarder la route.

-D'accord! Alors assis-toi. Dit le chauffeur en indiquant un fauteuil à côté de lui.

Tsuna hocha la tête, et, s'assit à côté du chauffeur. Ils restèrent comme cela en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. D'un coup; Tsuna vit deux véhicules au travers de la route et cinq hommes armés leurs faisant face.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Dit le chauffeur en faisant des appels de phares

-Arrêtez-vous. Dit Tsuna

-Pourquoi?! Ils vont bien bougés. Dit-il en claque sonnant

-Arrêtez-vous! Cria Tsuna en se précipitant sur le frein.

Le bus pila net à moins de 150 mètres des cinq hommes. Les élèves s'étaient tous réveillés à cause du cri de Tsuna mais aussi du brusque freinage. Les élèves se mirent à parler pour savoir le pourquoi du comment de ce freinage, cela ne tarda pas à tourner en une sorte de bourdonnement. Hibari ne se retient pas plus de 5 minutes et sortit ses tonfas; ce qui fit taire tout le monde.

-On va faire exactement ce qu'ils disent. Dit Tsuna

-Yamamoto prend la place de Mr. Nezu comme cela vous pourrez appeler la police sans que l'on vous voit. Dit Reborn

Les deux nommés échangèrent leurs places en silence alors que les élèves debout permettaient que cela ne soit pas vu de l'extérieur.

-Tch! Vous avez intérêt à savoir ce que vous faites. Dit Gokudera en regardant Nezu maintenant à côté de lui

-Ouvrez! Dit l'un des cinq hommes en frappant à la porte avec sa mitraillette

Le chauffeur s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. L'homme, complètement masqué ne laissant pas même voir ses yeux, prit le micro. Le chauffeur l'alluma aussitôt tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil tout en tremblant de peur.

-Alors jeunes gens...vous allez me rendre un petit service...Si vous voulez continués votre route. Dit L'homme d'une voix grave

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?! Demanda Nezu

-Livrez nous le Vongola Decimo et laissez-le nous...vous avez peu de temps à votre disposition.

-Pourquoi?! Demanda Reborn

L'homme s'écarta du pare-brise laissant voire le professeur d'histoire et de SVT assient à terre. Ils étaient attachés entre les armes des gars. Tandis qu'un peu devant eux se trouvait une journaliste terrorisée. Tous les élèves se figèrent en voyant les hottages. L'homme observa les différents comportements des élèves; la plupart avait peur tandis que les Vongola eux avaient leurs armes qui les démangés.

-Nous libérons les hottages si vous faites ce que l'on vous demande.

Tsuna serra ses poings en s'approchant du chauffeur, et, lui mit son poing dans la figure lâchant ainsi au passage ses gants et pilules entre son fauteuil (celui du chauffeur) et celui de Reborn.

-Tsunayoshi?! Dirent les élèves surpris comme la plupart des personnes présentes

-Libérez-les! Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais libérez-les. Dit Tsuna

-Alors c'est toi le Vongola?! Parfait! Tu corresponds aux photos qu'on a eues. Dit l'homme en sortant un talkie-walkie

"Ne viens pas me sauver. Partez!" Pensa Tsuna en se servant des flammes de la brume pour atteindre Mukuro. "Je te sauverai...Non, nous te sauverons." Dit Mukuro qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement le plan de Tsuna. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait le dissuader. Il était bien trop gentil pour mêler des civils à la mafia. Les deux professeurs furent relâchés et se précipitèrent dans le bus. Ils étaient si soulagés de ne plus être là-bas qu'ils ne remarquèrent presque pas l'atmosphère pesante du bus. L'homme armait poussa Tsuna vers l'escalier du bus. Tsuna donna un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant à tous ses camarades et amis. Il descendit du bus suivit de l'homme qui le poussa avec le canon de arme. Une fois arrivé près des quatre autres dont deux menacés la journaliste et le caméraman; l'un en hommes lui mit des menottes.

-A genoux! Cria l'homme qui menaçait le professeur d'histoire

Tsuna s'exécuta aussitôt ne tenant pas plus que cela à énerver les deux hommes qui le menaçaient. Il était maintenant à genoux avec les mains menottaient dans le dos. L'homme qui était le chercher dans le bus remplaça l'homme de gauche pour se placer devant Tsuna.

-Alors?! Petit Vongola...qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour te libérer? Demanda-t-il un couteau à la main

-Rien de particulier...puisque je sais que votre but est de vous débarrassez de moi, et, pour cela vous êtes prêt à tous...donc je ne ferais rien pour me défendre ou m'en fuir si vous laissez partir le bus et tous ces passagers. Dit Tsuna en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-Comment repartiraient-ils? Tu as assommé le chauffeur.

-C'était l'un de vos alliés. Vous l'avez fait durant la dernière pause. Le bon chauffeur est dans la troisième soute du côté où il n'y a pas de porte.

-Maudite intuition! Ragea l'homme en le frappant

Tsuna qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir mais aussi pour pas que l'homme s'énerve plus que nécessaire; il tomba sur le côté. Il eut sa joue qui ne tarda pas à rougir et à lui piquer. Tsuna ne pouvait se relever tous seul; il perdit son regard vers le bus pour voir tous ses amis enragés et inquiets. Il fut attrapé par la peau du cou par l'homme de droite qui le redressa violemment.

-J'ai moi aussi envie de lui faire mordre la poussière; Nick! Dit l'homme en tendant l'une de ses mains vers le couteau et Nick.

-D'accord. Vas-y; occupes toi en; Jack. Dit Nick en lui tendant le couteau avant de partir

-Où vas-tu? Demanda l'homme, à la mitraillette, à Nick

-Cherchais cet idiot de Will, et, libérait le chauffeur. Pourquoi tu veux savoir; Charles?

-Pour rien...Vas-y

.  
Nick partit en sifflotant, un poignard à la main, en direction du bus. Jack s'accroupit devant Tsuna se mettant ainsi à sa hauteur. L'homme qui menaçait la journaliste lui prit le micro des mains, et, l'attacha bien l'obligeant à regarder Tsuna. La jeune femme avait si peur pour elle mais surtout pour Tsuna qu'elle en était au bord des larmes.

-Bonjour ou bonsoir! Je suis Timotéo Berodita; le chef de cette famille...grâce à mes chers mécaniciens tout ce qui se passe maintenant à la sortie est du petit village de Foloz à ce cher Vongola Decimo est retransmit à toute la mafia. Nous allons donc le faire souffrir pour finir par le tuer à petit feu.

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il avait déjà entendu le nom de cette famille le Nono avait refusé une alliance puisqu'ils voulaient faire presque la même chose que les Estraneo. Il ne fallait pas le nier sa situation était légèrement catastrophique... Jack s'approchait dangereusement de lui avec le couteau de Nick; il n'avait pas ses gants ni même ses pilules et ce Timoté retransmettait la scène à toute la mafia. "Calmes-toi; tu ne dois pas leurs données raison." Pensa Tsuna.

-Je veux te voir tremblé de froid et de peur! Dit Jack en approchant le couteau du torse de Tsuna

Charles et Nick s'empressèrent de le maintenir pendant que Jack lui arrachait son tee-shirt. Tsuna se mordit la langue alors que Jack lui ouvrait une ancienne cicatrice. La journaliste et le caméraman pleuraient suppliant qu'ils arrêtent ou que quelqu'un vienne les sauvés.

-Je veux t'entendre crier; Vongola! Dit Timoté tout en sortant un poing américain

-Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Dit Tsuna tout en le défiant

Timoté le frappa tout en le faisant tomber. Charles en profita pour le mettre dans sa ligne de mire.

-Ne touches pas à mon pote! Cria Yamamoto en sortant du bus son Katana à la main avec Jiro et Kojiro.

-Yamamoto fait un home run! Cria Mochida en sortant lui aussi tout en lui lançant une sorte de balle.

Yamamoto ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il frappa la balle avec une telle force qu'il fit valser la mitraillette de Charles à plusieurs mètres le tout dans une belle explosion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demandèrent les Berodita

Yamamoto haussa simplement les épaules tout en gardant son regard de tueur. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se faire rejoindre par tous les occupants du bus et des Vongola plus que de mauvaise humeur. Ils dégageaient tous une aura noire. Tsuna souri de soulagement de les voir lui venir en aide mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux mais aussi pour lui.

-Tch! C'était une grenade du stupide bovin! Dit Gokudera

-Dites; nous on peut se charger de le récupérer et de le soigner. Dit une fille en indiquant Tsuna

-Oui comme ça; vous vous occupez de ces types. Poursuivit un ami de Mochida

-Nous emmènerons aussi la journaliste et le caméraman. Dit Nezu

Les Vongola hochèrent de la tête et s'avancèrent des hommes toutes armes dehors. Reborn avança un peu à l'écart pour s'assurer que les élèves ne prennent pas trop de risques. Les Berodita commençaient vraiment à avoir peur de l'aura des Vongola disant clairement: "vous allez le payer trèèèèèès cher!". Nick s'empressa d'attraper Tsuna pour les dissuader mais cela ni changea rien. Mukuro était le plus énervé d'entre eux parce qu'on ne touche pas à son cher petit-mignon-craquant Tsunayoshi. Il attaqua le premier sonnant ainsi le départ de ce sauvetage. Tsuna fut libérer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mochida et sa bande s'empressèrent de l'embarquer tout en étant couvert par les illusions de Mukuro et de Chrome. D'autres élèves dont Nezu emmenèrent les deux hottages dans le bus sous la protection des coups de poings extrêmes de Ryohei. Les filles s'empressèrent de les soigner tout en observant du coin de l'œil le combat. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à discerner qui se bat contre qui; c'est vrai qu'entre le mode enfer de Mukuro, les idées de spartiate sadique de Reborn, les dynamites de Gokudera et les grenades de Lambo cela relevait un peu de l'impossible. Ils furent tous d'accord pour dire que ce combat était pire que celui du cirque contre une certaine Varia; s'ils se souvenaient bien. Ils remarquèrent que la caméra s'en sortait plutôt bien; enfin cela relevait vraiment du miracle.  
Une fois ses blessures soignaient et bandaient; Tsuna s'empressa de se redresser pour pas qu'ils le gardent, et, il se dirigea vers l'escalier sous les protestations de ses camarades.

-Tsuna; n'y va pas. Cria Shoichi

Tsuna se retourna vers lui avec un regard déterminé. Spanner lui donna ses gants et ses pilules avant qu'il ne parte sous les regards inquiets de ses camarades. Tsuna rejoignit ses amis en un rien de temps. Il se plaça face à Timoté, et, le regarda avec son regard de boss.

\- Tu t'en es pris à moi mais aussi à ma famille. Timoté Berodita; j'espère ne jamais vous revoir...vous et vos méthodes.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur; Vongola!...Tu n'as pas encore gagné!

-Vraiment?!...Natsu!

Natsu, le magnifique lion du ciel, apparut aussitôt dégageant une immense puissance de par sa grande taille. Il s'approcha du boss tout doucement au côté de Tsuna visiblement énervé; ce qui finit d'achever de peur Timoté. Tsuna soupira face au boss évanoui alors que la caméra se détruisit. Il se retourna vers ses amis tout en rappelant Natsu. Mukuro et tous ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui tout en l'appelant. Tsuna venait de tomber avec un regard brillant de soulagement ou de fatigue à moins que ce ne soit les deux, ils ne savaient pas trop.

-Tsunayoshi! Crièrent les élèves en les rejoignant

-Il dort. Constata Ryohei alors qu'un "OUF!" de soulagement parcourut l'assemblée

-Kufufu...dort bien. Dit Mukuro en le prenant dans ses bras.

XXX

Dans son sommeil mais surtout à son réveil Tsuna réalisa que Reborn avait changé bien des choses. Il était enfin vu et apprécié à sa juste valeur.  
Un ou deux jours après le voyage de classe; Reborn l'observait faire ses devoirs.

-Reborn. J'étais en train de penser à un proverbe. Dit Tsuna en détournant son attention de son devoir d'anglais

-Lequel?! Demanda Reborn curieux tout en sirotant son café

-Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut.

-Pourquoi penses-tu à cela?

-Je me demandais si tu n'es pas une sorte de femme parce que j'ai l'impression que ce proverbe pourrait-être: "Ce que Reborn veut, Dieu le veut."

-Dame-Tsuna! Dit Reborn en dégageant une aura noire tout en changeant Léon en révolver

Tsuna s'empressa de partir en prenant ses jambes à son cou, craignant la colère de son tuteur pour avoir dit qu'il est peut-être une femme. Il partit en criant qu'il était désolé. Tsuna passa presque une semaine à Kokyo Land au plus grand bonheur de Mukuro. Il y resta le temps que Reborn soit calmait. Quand il rentra chez lui, Reborn le punit avec toute la délicatesse d'un spartiate sadique en colère. Tsuna eut l'honneur de voir Reborn sourire comme pour le remercier de ce nouveau proverbe qui risquait fortement de lui jouer de mauvais tours plus tard. Et ça c'était la parole de son Hyper-Intuition.


End file.
